


Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha Animal People [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The story of how the Dog Woman met the Dog Demon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter One: First Meeting**

 

(I don't own Inuyasha. The great Rumiko Takahashi owns this manga.)

 

 

Just another quiet, normal day at the Higurashi Shrine.

 

   One of the two priestesses of the shrine, Kagome Higurashi, was outside, sweeping around the place. However, she looked a bit bored. Hardly anything interesting happened at her shrine.

 

   It was the same thing, day in and day out. Do some chores, say some prayers, go to school, come home and study, eat dinner, take a bath, go to bed, and then do the same routine all over again the next day. There was also the occasional demon that would come to cause trouble at the shrine. Surely, it was nothing Kagome or her mother could not handle.

 

Other than that, it was just boring. Such is the life of a Higurashi priestess.

 

While Kagome was sweeping, the family cat, Buyo, was nearby, just lazing around. Kagome sighed as she swept around.

 

"Nothing exciting ever happens to me," she muttered. "It's always the same damn thing."

 

Kagome then looked to the horizon.

 

 _'Looks peaceful...'_ she thought. _'A little too peaceful.'_

 

Out of nowhere, something came crashing towards the shrine!

 

"NANI?!" Kagome questioned in shock.

 

   As the smoke cleared, the young priestess saw two demons fighting. One was a large red oni. The other was a dog demon with long silver-white hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, had amber golden eyes, wore a red haori underneath with a matching hakama, and is wearing some armor. That, and he appeared to be barefooted, too. In addition to that...he is holding a very large sword.

 

"What in the world...?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

 

"Damn you!!!" the Dog Demon roared as he kicked the oni in the face!

 

The Demon roared before it was sent crashing into the wall of the shrine!

 

"Bastard!" the demon shouted as he emerged from the hole.

 

Kagome just gasped in complete shock and horror at the sight. Not of the demon, but at the hole in the wall.

 

"Oh, my god...!" she gasped. "Look at the mess!!!"

 

   The Dog Demon continued his fight with the red oni. He slashed the beast in the face with his huge sword! The oni roared in pain as he clutched his wound.

 

"Now, have a taste of my **WIND SCAR!!!"**

 

He threw his sword down, creating a powerful blast of wind and he completely obliterated the demon...as well as most of the Higurashi Shrine.

 

Kagome was not happy about this...in fact...she screamed.

 

"AAAAAHHH!!! THE SHRINE!!!" Kagome screamed.

 

   She looked about ready to pull most of her hair out. The Dog Demon flattened his ears at the shrill sound of her screams. Kagome then glared at him.

 

"You psycho! Have you lost your mind?!" she questioned. "Look what you've done!!"

 

"Wha--Wha--That's none of your business, woman!" the demon stammered.

 

"It is my business! You've destroyed nearly all of my family's shrine!" Kagome shouted.

 

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!!!"

 

"You bet your ass it is!" Kagome yelled. "Just who the hell do you think you are, crashing down here and destroying a sacred shrine?!"

 

"Hey! It's that guy's fault!" he retorted.

 

"Oh, really?" Kagome inquired as she put her hands on her hips. "And who exactly is the one who responsible for eradicating most of our shrine?"

 

"Well...I..."

 

"Yeah, I thought so."

 

"Well, what do you want me to do?!"

 

"You're gonna have to fix the whole shrine!"

 

"I ain't gonna work for some lowly priestess!"

 

"Is that right?" Kagome asked.

 

She pulled out a beaded necklace from her right sleeve.

 

"What's that?" the Dog Demon asked.

 

"You're about to find out." Kagome answered.

 

   The Demon tried to bolt, then Kagome held up the beads and she sent them flying towards the Dog Demon's neck. Suddenly, the necklace appeared around his neck.

 

"What the hell?!" he questioned. "What is this?!"

 

"Sit Boy!" Kagome shouted.

 

   All of a sudden, the Dog Demon was pulled to the floor, face-first! He slowly got up, revealing his bruised face and bleeding nose, glaring at Kagome.

 

"Wench...! What the hell did you put on me?!" he questioned.

 

"Enchanted prayer beads," Kagome answered. "And don't even bother trying to take them off."

 

The Dog Demon growled and tried to pull the necklace off yet, it was no use.

 

"You take this stupid necklace off, priestess!" he demanded.

 

"Sit boy."

 

 **THUD!!!** The Dog Demon was on the floor once again.

 

"Now, in order to pay off your debt, you will work to rebuild the Higurashi Shrine."

 

The Dog Demon immediately stood up and yelled, "I ain't gonna do that, wench!"

 

"Sit Boy."

 

 **THUD!!!** He yelped as his face met the pavement.

 

"Why, you...!"

 

"Sit boy."

 

 **WHAM!!!** He fell face-first into the ground, again.

 

"You're going to start working here for the next 20 years!" Kagome stated.

 

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!" the Demon shouted.

 

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?" Kagome asked.

 

The Dog Demon simply glared at the priestess.

 

"Kidding or not, I still won't work for you!"

 

"Sit boy."

 

 **THUD!!!** He hit the floor, face-first, again. It went on like this for the rest of the day. The Dog Demon was on his knees, panting.

 

"Look dude," Kagome began. "We can do this forever if you like."

 

"My name's not dude!" he shouted.

 

"Oh?" the young priestess questioned. "Then what is your name, pray tell?"

 

"...It's Inuyasha."

 

"Inuyasha, huh?"

 

Inuyasha was silent.

 

"...I kinda like it." Kagome said with a smile.

 

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Whatever."

 

 _'Hmph!'_ Kagome thought. _'Guy can't take a compliment.'_

 

"Anyway, get to work." she ordered.

 

Inuyasha sneered at her.

 

"I said get to work." she repeated.

 

"Fine..." Inuyasha grumbled.

 

He got up, rolled up his sleeves, walked over to what was left of the shrine, picked up a broom, and started to sweep.

 

"Very good." Kagome nodded. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna take a bath. Don't even think about leaving."

 

"Yes, master..." Inuyasha grumbled.

 

Kagome went back into her house, shortly after. As he swept, Inuyasha sighed to himself. Then he looked up at the sky.

 

 _'Can't believe I'm gonna be working for this wench for the next 20 years.'_ he thought. _'...If Kikyo saw me...what would she say?'_

 

He sighed again.

 

"These are gonna be the longest years of my life." he grumbled.


	2. Enter Toga, Satomi, and Sesshomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Inuyasha helps Kagome's little brother, Sota, find the family cat, Buyo._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Two: Enter Toga, Satomi, and Sesshomaru**

 

(I do not own Inuyasha. This sweet little series belongs to Ze Great Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

   We now cut to a large mansion located in another part of Tokyo. There is a family living here and a very wealthy one, too. Who was this family, you may ask?

 

   This is the family that Inuyasha belongs to. He lived here with his father, his older half-brother, and his stepmother, along with two servants of his older brother.

 

Right now, they are all wondering where Inuyasha could be, because he had been gone since yesterday.

 

"Maybe he got run over." said Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother.

 

This remark earned a head-slap from his mother, Lady Satomi.

 

"OUCH!!!" Sesshomaru cried. "Mother!"

 

"You should know better than to say such grim language about your brother!" she scolded.

 

Sesshomaru grumbled under his throat. His father, Toga, looked out into the horizon. Needless to say...he did seem rather worried.

 

"Where is that boy?" he asked. "He should've been back by now."

 

A little girl walked up to Toga.

 

"Lord Toga?" Rin asked.

 

Toga looked down at Rin.

 

"What is it, Rin?"

 

"Are you worried about Lord Inuyasha?" she asked.

 

Toga sighed.

 

"Yes," he answered. "Sesshomaru, would you please go and bring him back?"

 

"Why must I be the one to do it, father?" Sesshomaru questioned.

 

   Toga turned to Sesshomaru and his response was, "Because he is your younger brother, and as the older brother, it is your duty to look after him."

 

Sesshomaru scoffed.

 

"Yes, father." he replied as he left to go search for Inuyasha.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Inuyasha is busy repairing the Higurashi shrine.

 

"Dammit," he cursed. "I can't believe I've gotta fix this damn shrine."

 

He then eyed Kagome, who was carrying a tray of tea.

 

"I brought you some tea." she told him.

 

"Just set it down, I'll get to it." Inuyasha grumbled.

 

Kagome did just that; she smiled before she turned and left. Inuyasha took a little break and took a sip of his tea.

 

"...Not bad," he muttered. "Could use a little sugar, though."

 

That was when Sesshomaru appeared and saw what Inuyasha was doing.

 

"...What the hell are you doing, little brother?" he asked.

 

"Drinking tea." Inuyasha answered, bluntly.

 

"I can see that," Sesshomaru pointed out. "Father wants you to come home."

 

"I can't." Inuyasha replied.

 

"And why not?" Sesshomaru inquired.

 

"I...kinda destroyed the shrine that belongs to the people living here and now I kinda have to work off my debt for the next twenty years..."

 

"Is that so?"

 

That was when Kagome had come back and she gasped when she saw Sesshomaru.

 

"W-who're you?!" Kagome asked.

 

"This is my older half-brother, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha introduced. "Sesshomaru, this is Kagome."

 

"Hello." Sesshomaru greeted the Border Collie Woman.

 

"Hi," Kagome greeted back. "So, why are you here?"

 

"I came here to bring Inuyasha back, but since he's going to be working here for the next twenty years..."

 

Sesshomaru quickly left, after that.

 

"You're just gonna leave me behind?!" Inuyasha questioned.

 

Sesshomaru was long gone by then.

 

"Damn him...!" Inuyasha cursed.

 

"Okay..." Kagome muttered.

 

"Some brother, huh?" Inuyasha asked. "Doesn't even wanna help me."

 

"Well, you are the one responsible for destroying our shrine." Kagome pointed out.

 

Inuyasha sneered at Kagome.

 

"Oh, don't give me that!" Kagome responded, putting her hands on her hips.

 

"Hmph!" Inuyasha scoffed before he went back to work.

 

Kagome sighed as she walked back into her house.

 

"I'm making yakisoba for lunch," she told him. "If you get hungry, you can have that."

 

Inuyasha scoffed, again.

 

"Whatever..." he muttered.

 

***Grrrrrrrrr...!***

 

Inuyasha blushed a bit.

 

"Oh~!" Kagome mused. "Is that a grumbling stomach I hear?"

 

"Sh-shut up!" Inuyasha barked. "The floor creaked!"

 

Kagome just giggled.

 

"Ri~ght." she replied.

 

Inuyasha sighed.

 

Truth be told, he actually was rather hungry. Though, he was stubborn. He was always like that.

 

 _'Like Hell I'll let her win.'_ he thought.

 

*****In the kitchen*****

 

Kagome is cooking yakisoba noodles and hummed a little song as she did so. That was when her younger brother, Sota, entered the room.

 

"Hey, sis!"

 

"Hey, Sota," Kagome greeted him. "What's up?"

 

"Have you seen Buyo?" Sota asked.

 

"No, why?" Kagome inquired.

 

"I can't find him." her brother answered. "He didn't even show up when I put food in his bowl!"

 

"Seriously?!"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Oh, for goodness sake," Kagome groaned. "For a lazy cat, he sure gets lost easily. Well, I can't go find him. I'll burn the noodles."

 

"I'll keep looking for him." Sota told her as he left.

 

"Okay." Kagome replied.

 

As she cooked the noodles, she looked outside; deep down, she was actually worried for her cat.

 

*****Back with Inuyasha*****

 

Inuyasha's stomach was killing him.

 

"Oh, god...!" he grumbled. "I'm starving!"

 

He could smell the sweet scent of the yakisoba noodles coming from the Higurashi residence and it was enough to make his mouth water.

 

Just then, Sota came out, holding a bowl of cat food.

 

"Buyo~!" he called. "C'mon! I've got your lunch here!"

 

He sighed when he got no response.

 

"Where could that cat have gone off to?" he asked to no one in particular.

 

"What cat?" Inuyasha asked.

 

Sota turned to see Inuyasha.

 

"Buyo." he answered. "I can't find him anywhere."

 

"Wait...is he white with black and brown blotches?" Inuyasha asked. "Kind of lazy?"

 

"Yeah! You've seen him?" Sota asked.

 

"Well, yeah, actually," Inuyasha answered. "Saw him wandering around the yard a few times."

 

Sota looked out to the yard, which was mostly one big forest.

 

"...I wonder if he's okay." he spoke up.

 

"...I'll tell you what," Inuyasha told him. "I'll go and help find him with you, okay?"

 

"You will?" Sota asked, blinking.

 

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded.

 

"Thanks!" Sota replied.

 

   They both searched around for Buyo. As Inuyasha walked...he found a trail of tiny paw prints, obviously left by Buyo. However...in front of them was a set of prints that belong to something much bigger.

 

Inuyasha got down on all fours and sniffed...and then he growled.

 

 _'Centipede demon,'_ he thought. _'Must've gotten the cat.'_

 

Sota could smell the demon, too.

 

"Hey...you don't think that...?" he asked, worriedly.

 

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "The scent's still pretty fresh. Let's hurry before that centipede has cat for dinner."

 

"Right!" Sota nodded as he and Inuyasha ran to where the demon's scent was coming from.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

"Inuyasha~! Sota~!" Kagome called. "The yakisoba's ready!"

 

No answer.

 

"Huh." Kagome muttered. "That's weird."

 

She then put the food down.

 

"Inuyasha! Sota!!!" she called again. "Where are you?!"

 

Then...she heard a loud booming sound!

 

"NANI?!" she cried.

 

She looked outside and saw a huge cloud of dust in the forest!

 

"...Is that them?" she asked before she ran off.

 

When the dust cleared, she saw both Inuyasha and Sota. As well as a giant centipede demon!

 

"What the hell's going on?!" she asked as she got her bow and arrows ready.

 

Soon, Sota came running towards the shrine with Buyo in his arms.

 

"SIS~!!!" he cried.

 

"Sota, you and Buyo get inside!" Kagome ordered.

 

"Okay! But what about Inuyasha?!" Sota asked. "He's still back there!"

 

"Don't worry, I'll back him up!" Kagome assured her brother.

 

   As soon as Sota got inside, Kagome ran off to help Inuyasha fight off the demon! She shot an arrow at the demon's eye, successfully hitting it. The demon screeched in pain before it glared at Kagome. The Border Collie Woman stared the beast down as she prepared to shoot another arrow.

 

Then, the centipede lunged at her!

 

Kagome shot her arrow and it hit the demon in it's head! The demon screeched before it retreated into the forest.

 

"You're not getting away!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran after the demon. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!"

 

The Dog Yokai slashed his claws at the demon...ripping it to shreds.

 

"Hmph!" he scoffed.

 

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha...and saw the left side of his stomach was bleeding...and quite heavily!

 

"Inuyasha!" she cried. "You have to treat that wound right away!"

 

"Oh, please!" he told her. "This is just a scratch!"

 

"A SCRATCH?!" Kagome questioned. "YOU CALL **_THAT_** A SCRATCH?!"

 

"The demon just got a bit of a leg up on me, that's all!" Inuyasha replied. "I'm just fi..."

 

When he turned to walk...he suddenly collapsed!

 

"Oh, crap." Kagome muttered as she facepalmed. "SOTA!!! GET THE FIRST AID KIT!!!"

 

"Right away!" Sota called as he grabbed the first aid kit from one of the kitchen cabinets.

 

Then, he rushed to Inuyasha's side.

 

Kagome opened the kit and pulled out a surgical needle.

 

"Bare with me...." she muttered.

 

First, she cleaned out Inuyasha's wound...and then proceeded to suture it. Suddenly...Inuyasha started screaming in pain.

 

"DAMMIT! THAT HURTS!!!" he screamed. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

 

"Hold still." Kagome responded.

 

"SCREW THAT!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up. "I'm not letting you torture me any longer!"

 

"Sit, boy."

 

***THWACK!!!***

 

Inuyasha fell face first to the ground.

 

"I hate you..." he groaned.

 

"Get in line," Kagome retorted. "Now, hold still, ya big baby."

 

   Inuyasha grumbled, angrily. After Kagome finished treating him, Inuyasha went right back to fixing up the shrine. Then, he spotted the yakisoba that Kagome made.

 

"You can go ahead and eat that if you want." Kagome told him as she gave Sota some, too.

 

"No, thanks." Inuyasha replied, only for his stomach to say otherwise.

 

"Just go ahead and eat," Kagome repeated. "You're obviously starving."

 

"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha shouted.

 

Kagome sighed.

 

Inuyasha continued to fix the shrine...then, he looked down at the yakisoba.

 

 _'So good...'_ he thought as he drooled.

 

As soon as Kagome and Sota went back into the house, he quickly picked up the plate and ate the noodles.

 

*****That night*****

 

   Kagome went to check on Inuyasha again before she went to bed, and when she found him, he was already asleep on the floor...with the empty plate next to him.

 

She smiled.

 

"I knew he'd eat the noodles." she said to herself.

 

Then, she took the plate, walked back into the house, put the plate in the kitchen sink, and then went to her room for a good night's rest.

 

"Sleep tight, Inuyasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now, we get to see Inuyasha's family!
> 
>  
> 
> Toga was supposed to be the name of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, but for some reason, they scrapped it. You can read about it here at his wiki page.
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to name Sesshomaru's mother Satomi, because it means "wise" and "beautiful", which is what she is.


	3. For your own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Toga and Satomi arrive at the Higurashi residence._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Three: For your own good**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This beautiful series belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Inuyasha resumed fixing the Higurashi Shrine and while doing so, his father and step-mother had arrived.

 

"What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

 

"We came here to speak with the head of this Household." Toga replied.

 

"They're in the house." Inuyasha pointed in the direction of where the Higurashi home was.

 

Toga nodded before he and Satomi went over to the house.

 

"Hello?" the Dog Yokai called. "Anyone home?"

 

Kagome opened the door.

 

"Yes?" she asked. "Can I help you?"

 

"May I speak with your parents, young lady?" Toga asked.

 

"Oh, my Mother's out of town," Kagome answered, "and our father's not really with us anymore. It's just me, my little brother, and our grandfather."

 

"Oh," Toga responded. "My condolences."

 

"May we speak with your grandfather, then?" Satomi asked.

 

"Sure." Kagome answered with a nod. "Grandpa!"

 

"Yes, Kagome?" a voice called. "What is it?"

 

"Someone's here to see you!" Kagome called.

 

An old Border Collie Dog Man came from upstairs and over to the front door.

 

"What can I do for you, sir?" he asked Toga.

 

"I'm here to discuss my son's, Inuyasha, current situation." Toga answered.

 

"You mean that young man fixing our shrine?" Kagome's grandfather inquired.

 

"Yes." Toga nodded. "Sesshomaru came by yesterday and informed us of what happened."

 

"We would like to apologize for our son's reckless behavior." Satomi spoke up.

 

"In fact, we think that this is a great idea putting him to work." Toga added.

 

Inuyasha, who had been listening the entire time, was utterly stunned by what his father had just said.

 

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!" he shouted, gaining everyone else's attention. "YOU GUYS, TOO?!"

 

"Sorry, son," Toga apologized. "but this is for your own good."

 

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT MY OWN GOOD?!" Inuyasha questioned.

 

"Inuyasha, stop your barking!" Satomi scolded. "You must take responsibility for your actions!"

 

"SCREW THAT!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

 

"...Wow," Kagome muttered. "What a strange family."

 

She then cleared her throat.

 

"Oh, right," Toga spoke up. "Anyway, we'll be going, now."

 

"HOW CAN YOU ABANDON YOUR OWN SON!?" Inuyasha questioned.

 

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Satomi assured. "We'll be sure to stop by and visit you."

 

"NO! TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!!" Inuyasha cried. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! I'M BEING TORTURED!!!"

 

"Goodbye, son!" Toga called, ignoring his outbursts. "We'll see you during the holidays!"

 

With that, he and Satomi left.

 

"I HATE YOU GUYS~!!!" Inuyasha roared.

 

"Love you, too, Inuyasha!!!" Satomi called from a distance.

 

   Inuyasha cursed every foul word known to man, demon, Animal Person, animal, etc. Kagome had to cover poor Sota's ears. Their grandfather was simply appalled.

 

Inuyasha panted angrily before he went back to work. Though, he was still pretty peeved...

 

"I can't believe them," he hissed. "What the hell are they thinking?!"

 

"You do know there's a little boy here, right?" Kagome asked.

 

"And?" Inuyasha inquired.

 

"'And'?!" Kagome questioned. "You can't say those kind of words around my little brother!"

 

"What? He's bound to hear them sooner or later!" Inuyasha retorted.

 

"Sit boy!" Kagome snapped.

 

**WHAM!!!** Inuyasha was sent flat on his face into the pavement.

 

"You'll never learn, huh?" Kagome asked.

 

"Screw you...!" Inuyasha shouted, though it was muffled.

 

Kagome sighed and walked away.

 

"Sis, will he be okay?" Sota asked.

 

"Yeah, don't worry about him." Kagome answered, flatly, as she entered her home.

 

Sota looked at Inuyasha and he sighed. Next, he walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

 

"What do you want, kid?" Inuyasha asked.

 

"You're really mad at your parents, huh?" Sota asked.

 

"Yes." Inuyasha answered.

 

"I'm sure they mean well." Sota assured.

 

Inuyasha sighed.

 

"It's...not really my Father I have problems with," he told the boy. "He and I are actually on pretty good terms."

 

"What about your mom?"

 

"Lady Satomi's my stepmother." Inuyasha replied. "Though, she's not the one I'm angry at, either."

 

"Oh," Sota muttered. "Then, why are you upset?"

 

"Why do you think?!" Inuyasha questioned. "Your damn sister is holding me here against my will!!"

 

"Well, you are the one who destroyed our shrine." Sota pointed out.

 

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Who cares?!"

 

"I do!" Sota argued. "So does Grandpa!"

 

Inuyasha looked up at the boy.

 

"Sota!" Kagome called. "You're supposed to be cleaning your room!!"

 

"I'll be right there!" Sota responded as he ran back into the house.

 

Inuyasha grumbled before he got back to work. He sighed, again.

 

"I hate my life," he muttered. "And I hate having to work for that Border Collie wench."

 

He looked up at the sky, again.

 

"...Kikyo," he whispered.

 

*****Back with Toga and Satomi*****

 

"...Satomi?" Toga asked.

 

"Yes, Toga?" Satomi replied.

 

"...Do you think Inuyasha hates us?" Toga asked.

 

"Of course not." Satomi replied.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure." she nodded.

 

Toga sighed.

 

"Don't worry," Satomi reassured. "I'm sure he'll come around."

 

"I hope so." Toga sighed as he and his wife continued on their way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this could've been longer.:(
> 
>  
> 
> I'll make it up to you guys!


	4. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kagome forgets her lunch and Inuyasha brings it to her._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Four: School Day**

 

(I do not own, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This charming little fairy tale belongs to the adorable Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

"Sis, hurry!" Sota called. "We're gonna be late for school!"

 

"Coming!" Kagome called.

 

She ran down the stairs, wearing her sailor fuku, and joined Sota at the front door.

 

"Grandpa, we're leaving now!" Kagome said.

 

"Have a good day!" he called.

 

"We will!" the siblings replied.

 

   They exited their home and walked to the large flight of steps. Before leaving, Kagome called out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Sota and I are going to school, now!"

 

"Whatever." Inuyasha responded.

 

 _'Jerk.'_ Kagome thought as she and Sota left.

 

"Inuyasha really doesn't like us, huh?" Sota asked.

 

"Not us, Sota," Kagome answered. "Just me."

 

"Because you made him fix our shrine?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much."

 

"All right."

 

"Anyway, we gotta go get Sango and Kohaku."

 

"Right."

 

As Kagome and Sota continued on their way, they met up with a Puma Woman and her younger brother. They are Sango and Kohaku.

 

"Hey, guys!" Sango greeted.

 

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome greeted back. "Hey, Kohaku."

 

"Hello, Kagome," Kohaku bowed, respectfully. "Hello, Sota."

 

"Hey." Sota said.

 

The four of them continued on their way and Sango asked, "How's everything?"

 

"Eh," Kagome muttered. "Pretty crazy."

 

"How so?" Sango asked.

 

"Well," Kagome began. "A demon came crashing into our shrine while he was fighting another demon and he ended up killing his opponent, destroying the shrine in the process!"

 

"Oh, my god...!" Sango gasped.

 

"What did you do with him?" Kohaku asked.

 

"I'm making him fix the shrine," Kagome replied. "He'll continue working for us for the next twenty years."

 

"How'd you get him to do it?" Sango asked.

 

"Sis put a magic necklace on him!" Sota spoke up.

 

"Yup," the Border Collie Woman nodded. "Whenever he acts defiant, I say a special word that sends his face into the pavement."

 

"That's Kagome for you." Kohaku praised.

 

Sango chuckled at this.

 

"I'd expect no less from one of the two best priestesses of the Higurashi family." she said.

 

Kagome blushed at this.

 

"Oh, come on, Sango," she spoke up. "I'm not _that_ great."

 

"Sure you are!" Sango replied. "In fact, you're greater than great!"

 

The girls both laughed.

 

"Hey, we're here!" Sota chimed in.

 

They have just arrived at the elementary school that Sota and Kohaku attend.

 

"Have a good day, guys!" Kagome called.

 

"You, too, Sis!" Sota called.

 

"Later, Kohaku!" Sango called.

 

"Bye, Sango!" Kohaku said, waving.

 

The minute Sota and Kohaku entered their school, Kagome and Sango continued on their way.

 

"So, what's this guy's name?" Sango asked.

 

"Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

 

"Inuyasha, huh?" the Puma Woman repeated, inquisitively.

 

Kagome nodded.

 

"Sounds exotic." Sango complimented.

 

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "Though, he's total jerk."

 

"Really?" Sango inquired.

 

"Mm-hm," Kagome answered. "Though, that's mostly because I made him fix the shrine."

 

"I see." Sango said.

 

"SANGO, MY LOVE!!!" shouted a voice.

 

"Oh, no..." Sango muttered, sweatdropping.

 

 _'Oh, boy...'_ Kagome thought.

 

Soon, a Japanese Snow Monkey Man appeared.

 

"Hello, Miroku." Sango deadpanned. "Good grief."

 

"Aw, why the long face, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked, giving the Puma Woman his best puppy dog eyes.

 

Sango sneered and shoved Miroku away.

 

"We're gonna be late to class because of you!" she snapped.

 

"How is that my fault?" the Monkey Man questioned.

 

Sango growled at him, telling him to get out of the way.

 

"All right, all right," Miroku chuckled.

 

With that, they headed inside. Though, as they did, Sango felt a familiar palm rubbing her rear end.

 

***SMACK!!!***

 

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR DIRTY MONKEY PAWS OFF MY ASS?!" Sango questioned.

 

"I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!!!" Miroku argued, holding his stinging cheek. "MY PAWS ARE CURSED!!!"

 

"OH, GET OVER YOURSELF, YA PERVERT!!!" Sango shouted as they both entered their high school.

 

Kagome sweatdropped.

 

"Never a dull moment with those two..." she muttered.

 

Kagome walked over to her junior high school that is right next door to Sango's and Miroku's school.

 

"See ya!" she called.

 

"See ya, Kagome!" Sango called back. "Have fun!"

 

*****In the junior high school*****

 

Kagome sighed as she made it to school.

 

 _'Another day at junior high.'_ she thought.

 

"Kagome!" called a voice.

 

"Hm?" Kagome hummed.

 

She looked up and saw one of her classmates, Hojo.

 

"Oh, hey, Hojo." she greeted.

 

"I got this for you." Hojo spoke, holding a maneki neko charm.

 

"A neko charm?" Kagome inquired.

 

"Yep!" Hojo answered with a nod. "You never know when you might need some good luck!"

 

"Thank you, Hojo." she replied.

 

"So...do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked.

 

Kagome shook her head, saying, "No, I don't. Why?"

 

"Well, I was thinking we could see a movie."

 

"Hojo, I'd love to, though I really have to look after the shrine since my mother's away." Kagome kindly declined. "Perhaps some other time?"

 

"Oh. Okay. I understand! Your family comes first!"

 

"Thanks, Hojo." Kagome smiled, sweetly.

 

"Kagome!!"

 

"Oh, no..." Kagome muttered before she turned and saw her three friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, otherwise known as "The Gossip Trio".

 

"Hey, Kagome!" one of the girls, Eri, greeted.

 

Kagome simply put on a happy face and smiled sweetly at the three girls.

 

"Hey, Eri!" she greeted back.

 

"So, how've you been?" asked Ayumi.

 

"I've been good." Kagome answered.

 

"Really?" Yuka asked. "We heard some nutjob trashed your shrine!"

 

 _'Dammit, how the fuck did these three find out about that?!'_ Kagome mentally cursed.

 

"Guys, you don't have to worry!" she reassured. "I've got it all taken care of."

 

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Hojo asked, concerned.

 

"Yes, Hojo, I am sure." Kagome answered. "Besides, I'm a priestess. Fighting demons is an occupational hazard for me."

 

"It was a demon?!" the girls questioned.

 

"Guys, calm down!" the young priestess cried, sweatdropping. "It's not that bad!"

 

"'Not that bad'?!" Eri repeated, questioningly. "Are you nuts?!"

 

 _'Jeez,'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'I can't believe how little faith they have in me.'_

 

Just then, the bell rang.

 

"Time for class!" Ayumi cried.

 

"Let's hurry!" Yuka added.

 

They all rushed to their homeroom class. Then, they all sat at their respective desks.

 

 _'Hope Inuyasha doesn't cause too much trouble while I'm gone.'_ Kagome thought.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Inuyasha is busy fixing the shrine. Buyo lied nearby, yawning. Inuyasha wiped the sweat dripping from his brow as he took a short break.

 

"Man," he said. "This is getting tiresome."

 

   Buyo meowed at Inuyasha, as if agreeing with him. Inuyasha noticed the cat and pet him on the head. Then, Kagome's grandfather came out, holding a bento in his hands.

 

"Oh, dear," he spoke up. "Kagome forgot her lunch."

 

"Seriously?" Inuyasha questioned.

 

"Would you go and bring it to her for me?"

 

"Sure thing, old man." Inuyasha answered.

 

Then, he took the bento and ran off to where Kagome's school was located.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Kagome sat in her class, taking notes. The rest of the class did not seem as focused as she is. Some were staring at the ceiling, others were asleep, while others were gossiping to each other. Not Kagome, however. She was determined when it came to her school work.

 

Afterwards, she would eat lunch with her friends. Though, there was one problem...she had forgotten it.

 

"CRAP!!!" Kagome shouted.

 

"Higurashi-san!" the teacher spoke, sternly.

 

"Sorry, sensei..." the Border Collie Woman apologized.

 

"HEY~!!! KAGOME!!!"

 

Kagome froze upon hearing that voice.

 

 _'Oh, no...!'_ she thought. _'Dammit, Inuyasha, why are you here?!'_

 

"Uh, sensei?" Kagome spoke up. "May I please be excused?"

 

"Sure, Higurashi-san," the teacher answered. "Though, may I ask why?"

 

"Uh...I feel lightheaded!"

 

A pause.

 

"Okay..." the teacher muttered. "You may go."

 

"Thank you!" Kagome bowed as she left the classroom.

 

As she did, a scowl appeared on her face.

 

"His ass is toast...!" she hissed.

 

She exited through the entrance of the junior high and saw, to her annoyance, Inuyasha standing in the middle of the courtyard.

 

"Yo!" he called.

 

   Kagome ran to him and as soon as they were face-to-face, she shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIXING THE SHRINE!!!"

 

"OH, SHUT YOUR TRAP!!!" Inuyasha snapped. "You forgot your lunch and your grandfather wanted me to come and bring it over."

 

Kagome gasped at this.

 

"Oh," she whispered. "Thanks."

 

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied. "I'm going back."

 

"...Wait, Inuyasha!"

 

"What now?!"

 

"How about we share this?" Kagome offered.

 

"Okay." Inuyasha accepted.

 

Kagome smiled.

 

*****At lunch*****

 

   Everyone is eating the lunches they brought from home. Kagome is sharing her lunch with Inuyasha. Not just that, but they were sitting on the roof! They did not mind, though. The view was nice.

 

"Hey, Inuyasha."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Thanks."

 

"...Don't mention it."

 

Kagome smiled...then...

 

"HEY, KAGOME!!!"

 

 _'Oh, great, it's them...'_ the young priestess thought.

 

"You better go, Inuyasha," she advised. "Please."

 

"Uh, all right." Inuyasha complied.

 

He stood up and leaped off of the roof and ran back to the Higurashi residence. As soon as he was out of sight, Kagome sighed in relief.

 

 _'That was close,'_ she thought. _'I just can't deal with the others spazzing out over seeing Inuyasha.'_

 

She turned around to see her friends.

 

"Hi, guys." she greeted. "What's up?"

 

"You left the classroom so abruptly." Ayumi answered. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yes, Ayumi," answered Kagome. "I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry."

 

"You sure?" asked Yuka.

 

"I'm sure." Kagome reassured.

 

"If you say so." said Eri.

 

 _'Thank god,'_ thought the Border Collie Woman. _'I'd hate for them to find out about Inuyasha.'_

 

*****Later*****

 

School was out. Kagome exited the school grounds and met up with Sango and Miroku.

 

"Hey, Kagome," Sango spoke. "Did you have a good day?"

 

"More or less." Kagome answered.

 

"More or less?" Miroku repeated, curiously.

 

"I..." Kagome began before sighing. "I forgot my lunch again."

 

"Oh, no!" Sango cried.

 

"How does this keep happening?!" Miroku questioned.

 

"I bet you were starving." the Puma Woman pointed out.

 

"Actually, Inuyasha came and brought it to me." Kagome replied.

 

"He did?" Sango asked.

 

"Wait, who's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, confused.

 

"He's this dog demon that I forced to fix my shrine," she answered. "Naturally, he's not too thrilled that I made him do it."

 

"I see," the Monkey Man nodded. "Well, he must not be too angry at you."

 

"What makes you say that?" Kagome inquired.

 

"He did bring you your lunch." answered Miroku.

 

"Only because grandpa asked him to." Kagome added.

 

"Oh." Miroku and Sango spoke.

 

"Don't worry about it, you guys," assured the young priestess. "Anyway, let's go pick up Kohaku and Sota."

 

"Right." Sango and Miroku concurred in unison.

 

So they did. After picking Kohaku and Sota up from their school, they all continued their walk home.

 

"Inuyasha came by my school." Sota spoke up, happily.

 

"Huh?!" Kagome questioned. "He came to your school, too?!"

 

"Yup!" the Border Collie Boy nodded. "He came to check up on me!"

 

Kagome was speechless.

 

 _'I don't believe it,'_ she thought. _'Sota, too?'_

 

*****Later*****

 

   The second Inuyasha arrived back at the Higurashi residence, he got back to work in fixing the shrine. At that moment, Kagome and Sota arrived home.

 

"We're back!" called the priestess.

 

"Welcome home!" called Grandpa Higurashi.

 

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted.

 

"Hey." the dog demon replied.

 

As Kagome and Sota were about to enter their home...

 

"KAGOME!!!" called a voice.

 

"Oh, no..." Kagome muttered, facepalming. "Not him..."

 

"Oh, great," mumbled Sota. "He's back, again."

 

Kagome sighed and then smiled sweetly, saying, "Hello, Koga."

 

"Hello there, Kagome." greeted a wolf demon, now known as Koga.

 

 _'Just keep smiling at the crazy guy, Kaggie.'_  thought the priestess.

 

"Oh, man, not him again," her little brother muttered. "Can't this guy take a hint?"

 

"Who's that clown?" Inuyasha asked.

 

"That's Koga," Sota answered. "He's been chasing after my sister for as long as I can remember."

 

At that moment, Koga noticed Inuyasha...and almost instantly, a sneer appeared on his face.

 

"And just who might you be?" he asked.

 

"I'm Inuyasha," the dog demon answered. "What's it to you?"

 

Koga sneered even more at Inuyasha...and Inuyasha returned that sneer.

 

 _'Uh-oh,'_ Kagome thought. _'Red flag going up.'_

 

"Look Koga," she intervened. "Just tell me what you want and then go, okay?"

 

Koga smiled at Kagome as he took her hands, saying, "All I ask is to have your hand in marriage."

 

"...Koga," Kagome spoke up. "while I'm flattered, I'm gonna have to decline your proposal."

 

Inuyasha snickered at this.

 

"I see," said Koga. "So what's that mutt doing here?"

 

"Who're you calling a mutt?!" Inuyasha barked.

 

"Inuyasha, stay out of it!" Kagome shouted. "Koga, forget about him. Could you please just leave?"

 

"Yeah!" Sota agreed.

 

"Of course, Kagome," complied the wolf demon. "But I shall return!"

 

With that, Koga left.

 

"So, Kagome, what's the deal with that guy?" Inuyasha asked.

 

"Koga's been chasing after me for years," Kagome answered. "To be honest, he's not really my type."

 

"Then, why not kick his ass to the curb?" inquired the dog demon.

 

Kagome sighed, saying, "I don't know...I guess I'm just too nice."

 

"Hmph," Inuyasha scoffed. "That's an overstatement."

 

Kagome sneered at this.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned, irritably.

 

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered. "Forget about it."

 

"Humph!" Kagome scoffed before she went upstairs. "I've got homework to do."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered.

 

"Me, too," Sota added. "Hey, Inuyasha! Maybe we can play soccer when I'm done!"

 

"Sure, kid." Inuyasha agreed.

 

With that, he went back to work and Sota left to go do his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I _never_ liked Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.
> 
>  
> 
> Back in middle school, a friend of mine (who I lost touch with years ago) accused me of not being a real fan of Inuyasha because one of the quiz questions was what were the names of Kagome's three friends and I could only remember freakin' Yuka's name, well Amy, give me a fucking break! Can you honestly blame me for not remembering all of their names?! More proof that I don't like those three. They were always up in Kagome's business. Real friends give you space. Girl needed her space.
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing, I **_never_** liked Koga, either.
> 
>  
> 
> He always called Inuyasha a mutt and the bastard's wolves killed poor Rin-chan! That and he always boasted about being the one to kill Naraku in order to avenge his fallen comrades and the dude can't do a damn thing without his jewel shards! As soon as they were taken from him, what does he do? He runs away from the fight to defeat Naraku once and for all...and people accuse Usopp of being a coward?! (Yeah, he is, though at least he came back.)
> 
>  
> 
> Hojo? Well, I don't mind Hojo all that much.
> 
>  
> 
> I think he's all right...I don't really care much for his ancestor, Akitoki, though.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the long rant...had to let out a lot of steam. Hope this made up for how short chapter three was and I hope you all still enjoyed reading this. ^^


	5. Enter Atsuko Higurashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Atsuko, Kagome and Sota's mother, returns from her trip._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Five: Enter Atsuko Higurashi**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This sweet little fairy tale belongs to the equally sweet Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

*****Two Days Later*****

 

Inuyasha is still fixing the shrine...and complaining about it the entire time.

 

"Dammit to hell," he cursed. "Freakin' Kagome...who the hell does she think she is?"

 

Then, Sota came out with some fresh dumplings.

 

"Thought you might get hungry." he said.

 

"Well..." Inuyasha started, "they do smell pretty good."

 

He took one of the dumplings and ate it.

 

"Kagome made them," the Dog Boy explained. "She also wanted you to have some."

 

Inuyasha looked at Sota...

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Inuyasha was certainly surprised. He knew he had been nothing short of unbearable, and yet...these people still treated him kindly.

 

"Uh...thanks, I guess." he replied.

 

"Anytime!" Sota grinned.

 

Just then...

 

"I'm home, everyone!!!"

 

Everyone looked up to see...

 

"Mom!" exclaimed Sota.

 

Yes. Kagome and Sota's mother, Atsuko.

 

"Sota, who is that man?" she asked. "And WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO THE SHRINE?!"

 

"This is Inuyasha, Mom," Sota answered. "And he's also the one responsible for trashing the family shrine..."

 

Inuyasha yelped at this.

 

"Oh, really?" questioned Atsuko.

 

_'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me!'_ Inuyasha thought.

 

"Though, Kagome has it all under control!" the Dog Boy explained. "She's making him fix the whole shrine!"

 

"...I see," Atsuko spoke up. "Well, I'd expect no less from Kagome."

 

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

 

"I thought I was a goner..." he muttered.

 

At that moment, Kagome appeared.

 

"Mom!" she exclaimed as she walked over to her mother. "How was your trip?"

 

"Oh, it was fun!" Atsuko answered. "But I really missed you kids."

 

"We missed you too, mom." Kagome replied.

 

"Well?" Atsuko asked. "Don't I get a welcome home hug?"

 

Both Kagome and Sota hugged their mother.

 

"That's better."

 

   Inuyasha watched them, and as he did, he started to have memories of his childhood. About his mother and how happy he was before she passed.

 

_'Mother...'_ he thought.

 

"Hey, Inuyasha."

 

"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered.

 

"Everything okay?" Kagome asked.

 

"I'm just fine." the dog demon answered.

 

A pause.

 

"All right." Kagome replied.

 

   Then, Kagome, Sota, and Atsuko entered their house. Inuyasha stayed behind...and continued rebuilding the shrine. However...he did not even notice that a lone tear was falling from his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully, the next one will be longer.
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to give Kagome and Sota's mother the name "Atsuko" meaning "warm", "kind/cordial", or "honest", because that's what she is. ^^


	6. The Accidental Pervert and Sota in peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha sees something very interesting and Sota's life is in danger.

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Six: The Accidental Pervert and Sota in peril**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This sweet little fairy tale belongs to Ze Great Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

*****A week later*****

 

   It is a hot summer day today. So hot that you could cook eggs on the ground...though, it is unsanitary and it would be wise not to try doing so. Inuyasha is still fixing the shrine. Since it was so hot, he had to take off his shirt. His body was very sweaty...and the sweat made his skin glisten in the sunlight. He carried lumber over to the shrine, some over his left shoulder and the rest under his right arm.

 

(A/N: You're welcome, ladies. And gentlemen.)

 

"Damn this heat," Inuyasha cursed. "Why does that witch have me working out here?"

 

*****In the Higurashi residence*****

 

   Kagome was in the shower. She hummed herself a little song as she rinsed the soap off of her body. Once she was done, Kagome turned off the faucet, dried herself off, put on her towel, and went to her room.

 

"Haa...I feel so much better." she said.

 

*****Back outside*****

 

Inuyasha walked outside, carrying the lumber in his arms and he happened to see Kagome through her open window.

 

"Huh?"

 

*****In Kagome's room*****

 

Kagome sighed as she removed her towel...

 

*****Outside*****

 

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his face turned bright red when he saw Kagome's bare body.

 

*****In Kagome's room*****

 

Kagome then noticed Inuyasha was shirtless.

 

_'Wow...'_ she thought. _'Nice bod.'_

 

*****Outside*****

 

   Inuyasha was too entranced by Kagome's naked form. Her flat belly...her firm, perky girls...her luscious curves...her long, black hair...her thin waistline...her hips...her hourglass figure.

 

_'Damn,'_ he thought. _'didn't think that wench would have such a killer bod.'_

 

Then...Kagome realized that she was showing her bare form to Inuyasha and blushed.

 

"AAAAHHH!!!" she screamed, quickly covering herself up. "SIT BOY!!!"

 

***BAM!!***

 

   Inuyasha took a face-plant to the ground, dropping all the lumber in doing so! Kagome shut her window and sat behind her bed, still blushing.

 

_'I can't believe he saw me...!'_ she thought. _'That jerk!!'_

 

*****Back outside*****

 

Inuyasha groaned as he stood back up.

 

"Oww...damn bitch! What's her problem?!"

 

*****Later that day*****

 

   Kagome had finished getting dressed. She decided to go out shopping today and she took Sota with her. Anything to get her mind off of the incident that had transpired. Although, Sota wished she did not have to drag him along with her.

 

_'Just hope this doesn't take forever,'_ he thought. _'I told my friends I was gonna play soccer with them, today.'_

 

They arrived at a small clothing shop.

 

"Hmmm...what should I get?" Kagome asked, looking around. "Oh!"

 

She picked out a yellow blouse.

 

"This is cute!"

 

"Perfect," Sota spoke up. "Now can we go?"

 

"Hang on," Kagome told him. "There's something else I wanna get."

 

Sota groaned.

 

"This is gonna take forever..." he mumbled. "I'm never gonna get to play soccer."

 

"Oh, hush!" the priestess shushed him. "We're not gonna be long!"

 

"That's what you said last time." Sota said.

 

"That was then, this is now!" Kagome replied.

 

"You said that last time, too." Sota replied.

 

"Well, this time I mean it!" she argued.

 

"Fine!" her brother responded.

 

Kagome picked out another blouse and went to the cashier.

 

"I'll take these, please." she told him.

 

"That'll be 1000 yen." the cashier replied.

 

"1000 YEN?!" Kagome questioned.

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!!!"

 

"Oh, brother," muttered Sota, face-pawing. "here we go."

 

   Then, Kagome started ranting to the cashier. Went on for about an hour. Sota groaned before he got up and left, having lost patience with his sister. Noticing her younger brother leaving, Kagome stopped ranting and ran after Sota.

 

"Sota, wait!" she called.

 

Though, he was already out of her sight.

 

"Oh, dammit!" she cursed. "Where did he go?!!"

 

That was when it hit her.

 

"Oh, no...!" she muttered.

 

Kagome ran back to her house.

 

*****Back at the shrine*****

 

At the moment, Inuyasha is taking a short break. He sighed as he looked up at the hot sun.

 

_'What I wouldn't give for a pair of shades right now.'_ he thought.

 

Just then, Kagome had returned, looking frantic.

 

"Inuyasha!" she called. "Have you seen Sota?!"

 

"No," he shook his head. "what happened?"

 

Kagome then explained what happened.

 

"So, basically, he got bored and left." Inuyasha summed up.

 

Kagome growled at this.

 

"What?!" the dog demon questioned.

 

"Anyway...I need your help to find him!" Kagome answered.

 

"Sure," replied Inuyasha as he stood up, then knelt down. "get on my back."

 

   Kagome gasped, but then she decided not to ask questions and climbed on. Once she was on, Inuyasha blitzed out of the residence and into the city.

 

"Sota~!!" Kagome called.

 

"Hey, Sota!" Inuyasha called. "Where are ya?!"

 

"Sota!!!" called Kagome. "Please, answer us!! This isn't funny!!!"

 

"Where do you think he went?" asked Inuyasha.

 

"Uh...I heard him saying he wanted to go play soccer," Kagome answered, "so he might be at the park with his friends!"

 

"Then, let's head there!"

 

"Right!"

 

*****Meanwhile, at the park*****

 

The whole place...was in shambles.

 

It looked like a hurricane just hit the place. The slides, swings, and all the other things were twisted up and broken.

 

   Where was Sota? Hiding beneath the broken slide, along with his friends...from a hideous, one-eyed blue ogre with a spiked club and a loin cloth.

 

" **WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRATS?!** " shouted the orge.

 

Sota whimpered in fear as he continued to hide with his friends.

 

" **COME OUT!!!** " the demon roared.

 

"Quick," Sota whispered. "While he's not looking, let's sneak away."

 

"What about you, Sota?" asked one of his friends.

 

"I'll try and draw his attention." he answered.

 

As the demon looked around for the children, Sota ran out and revealed himself.

 

"HEY, UGLY!!" he shouted.

 

"Huh?" questioned the ogre as he turned his attention to the boy.

 

"You want me? Come and get me!!" Sota shouted before he ran off.

 

" **YOU LITTLE PEST!!!** " the ogre roar as he chased after the boy, ready to club him to death.

 

As Sota distracted the ogre, his friends fled.

 

_'That's right,'_ the boy thought. _'keep following me!'_

 

Then, the Border Collie Boy tripped! Just when the demon was about to kill him...

 

***SLASH!!!***

 

A large blade appeared and cut him in half!

 

"Huh?" he muttered.

 

Soon, Inuyasha appeared, brandishing Tetsusaiga!

 

"Yo."

 

"Inuyasha!" Sota exclaimed, happily.

 

"Sota!" Kagome cried as she ran to hug her little brother. "I'm so sorry!"

 

"Kagome!" Sota cried.

 

Both brother and sister embraced each other in a hug.

 

"This isn't the time for mushy stuff!!" Inuyasha barked. "Get going!!"

 

"Eh?" gasped Kagome.

 

Suddenly, another ogre leapt out, holding a sword!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" the Higurashi siblings screamed.

 

"GET DOWN!!!!" shouted Inuyasha as he charged.

 

   That is just what Kagome and Sota did. Inuyasha stared down the demon. However...he did not know that someone happened to be watching them from nearby.

 

The ogre roared before he charged at the half-demon and Inuyasha followed suit.

 

***KLANG!!***

 

Their swords clashed, creating sparks in the air!

 

"WHOA!!!" cried Kagome and Sota.

 

Suddenly, Inuyasha's sword cut right through the ogre's sword, disarming the demon, who was soon reduced to a cowering mess.

 

"AAH!!" the ogre screamed. "No, wait! Please! Don't kill me!!"

 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Inuyasha told him.

 

"Look...it's not our fault, okay?!" the ogre asked. "My brother and I...we weren't trying to hurt the kid!! It was the boss's orders!! We were only trying to lure you out!!"

 

"What boss?" Inuyasha inquired as he pointed Tetsusaiga at the demon's face. "Talk!"

 

"I-I-I can't!!" the ogre stammered. "He said we're not supposed to tell you!! If I tell you, he'll kill me!!"

 

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO SENT YOU AFTER SOTA!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

 

"OKAY, OKAY!!!" the ogre cried. "His name is...Na--"

 

***SLASH!!***

 

Something sliced off the ogre's head before he could say anything else!

 

"WHAT THE!?"

 

"Look! Up in that tree!!" Kagome shouted.

 

Inuyasha looked, and for a moment, he thought he saw what looked like a white baboon, leaping away.

 

_'It can't be...!'_ he thought.

 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

 

"Huh?" he muttered.

 

"C'mon!" she said. "Let's go back home!"

 

"...Right." Inuyasha agreed before they left.

 

*****Meanwhile...*****

 

   Somewhere deep in the middle of the woods...there was a man wearing a white baboon pelt...walking towards a large, empty shrine. What were his intentions?

 

Well...that will be explained later. For right now, he just entered the shrine...plotting his next attack on Inuyasha.

 

"Should've known better than to use such weak demons," he said. "Kagura! Kanna!"

 

   Two ladies appear; one with long brunette hair tied in a bun with two feathers, had red eyes, fair skin, wore a white and crimson robe with a yellow obi sash, green beaded earrings with a feather at the end, red lipstick, magenta eye shadow, and she appeared to be bare-footed. The second was a young girl with pale skin, white hair, two white flowers in her hair, black eyes, and is wearing only a white dress and sandals.

 

"Yes?" asked the first woman, Kagura.

 

"There's someone I want you to get rid of for me." answered the mysterious man.

 

"And just who might that be?" questioned Kagura.

 

The man held up a picture of Inuyasha.

 

"Huh," Kagura said. "This one?"

 

"Yes." nodded the man.

 

Kanna just stood by, silently, with a void, expressionless look.

 

"All right." replied Kagura as she and the girl left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are. An extra long chapter to make up for chapter five.
> 
>  
> 
> I've actually been dying to write out chapter six for a long time, now.:)
> 
>  
> 
> We all know who that man in the white baboon pelt really is, but please be quiet about that. If you're gonna blab about it, I swear to god that I will hide your comment. XC
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you all like reading chapter six! ^^


	7. Kagura and Kanna's Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kagura and Kanna attack the Higurashi Shrine/Residence._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Seven: Kagura and Kanna's Assault**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This cute little fairy tale belongs to Ze Wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

   Ever since he saw that mysterious white baboon yesterday, Inuyasha had been acting very strange. He had been acting highly alert, withdrawn, and even more temperamental than usual. He would not explain why he was acting this way to anyone. Kagome grew worried...not to mention a bit scared.

 

 _'Why won't he tell us?'_ she thought. _'He's really starting to creep me out, now.'_

 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is busy fixing the shrine. However...he was in deep thought.

 

 _'Why is he here?'_ he thought. _'What does he want from me, now?! Is taking her life not enough for that bastard?!!'_

 

"Inuyasha!"

 

Inuyasha gasped before he turned and saw Kagome walking up to him.

 

"Oh, hey." he greeted. "What's up?"

 

"I wanna know why you're acting weird." Kagome answered. "I'm starting to worry about you."

 

"You don't need to be," Inuyasha said. "I'm fine."

 

"No, you're not!" the priestess replied. "Look at you! You're acting distant and you won't say anything to anyone!!"

 

"That's cuz it's none of your business!" shouted Inuyasha. "Get off my case!"

 

Kagome gasped and backed away. Inuyasha seethed. Then...Kagome glared hatefully at him, causing him to gasp.

 

"Fine," she hissed. "You win...asshole."

 

With that, she went back inside.

 

"Kagome, wait!" he cried.

 

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she shouted.

 

Inuyasha stared in surprise and shock and slumped down on the ground.

 

"Dammit...!" he cursed. "What is wrong with me?!"

 

At that moment, his ears perked up and he became alert.

 

"What the...?" he whispered.

 

He quickly got out of the way as white blades hit the spot he was in. Some of them quickly destroyed the shrine!

 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he shouted. "ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!?"

 

At that moment, Kagome came back outside and gasped.

 

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!!" she questioned.

 

Up in the sky, was none other than Kagura and Kanna, flying on a giant feather.

 

"So, you're the one we're looking for." Kagura spoke up.

 

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha questioned.

 

"I am Kagura of the Wind," answered Kagura. "the quiet one over there is Kanna of the Void."

 

"Why have you come here?!" the dog demon demanded.

 

"We have come for you." Kanna answered.

 

"What do you want with me?!" he asked.

 

Kagura smirked and she raised her fan.

 

"We're here to end your life." she answered. "DANCE OF BLADES!!!"

 

Next, she sent two air-compressed blades at Inuyasha and Kagome!

 

"KAGOME, GET DOWN!!!" he shouted, dodging one of the blades.

 

"AAAAAAAAH!!!" Kagome screamed as she took cover.

 

The blades only cut up part of the Higurashi residence. Inside, Kagome heard Sota screaming.

 

" **SOTA!!!** " she screamed as she ran back into the house.

 

She found him, cowering under his bed with Buyo, the wall completely destroyed, but other than that, he looked fine. Just very frightened.

 

"Sis, what's going on?!" he asked. "Is it a demon?!"

 

"I-I'm not sure!" Kagome answered. "There are two women outside and they say that they're here to kill Inuyasha!"

 

"Huh?!" Sota questioned. "Why?!!"

 

"I don't know!" his sister replied. "Anyway, we have to get outta here! Where's Grandpa?!"

 

"In his room!" he answered.

 

"You get out of here, I'll go get Grandpa!" Kagome told him.

 

"Okay!" her brother nodded as he took Buyo and left.

 

Kagome ran to her grandfather's room to check if he was all right.

 

"Grandpa?!" Kagome questioned...and all she got in response was a groan. "Grandpa!"

 

   She found him...trapped under a support beam! Kagome ran to his aide and used whatever strength she had to lift the beam up a little and pull him out from under it.

 

"Oh, my god, Grandpa!!" she cried. "Are you okay?!"

 

"I...I can't feel my legs...!" her grandfather responded, painfully.

 

Kagome gasped.

 

"Oh, no...!" she whispered in horror. "We have to get you to a hospital, right away!"

 

With that, she picked up her grandfather and tried to carry him out...only to see Kanna, standing before them.

 

"W-what the?!" Kagome questioned.

 

"I want...your soul." Kanna spoke up as she held up her mirror.

 

Kagome ran with her grandfather and headed to her room to get her bow and arrows, avoiding Kanna's mirror.

 

"Where are they?" she asked as she searched for them. "Where are they?!"

 

She found them by her bed and quickly took them. She turned around...yet, Kanna was right there, staring at her with soulless eyes.

 

"G...get back!!" Kagome stammered, preparing to loose an arrow. "I mean it!!"

 

   Kanna was about to raise her mirror, until Kagome shot her arrow into Kanna's arm. The girl did not seem to express any pain. Kagome did not hesitate to take her grandfather out of the room and out of the house. As she made it out, she found that Inuyasha and Kagura are still locked in battle.

 

"DANCE OF THE **DRAGONS!!!** " Kagura shouted, sending two tornadoes after Inuyasha.

 

"WHOA!!!" he cried.

 

He dodged the tornadoes and lunged at Kagura with Tetsusaiga brandished!

 

" **WIND SCAR!!!** "

 

He sent a powerful slash at Kagura, however, she simply smirked before dodging it!

 

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed.

 

"DANCE OF THE **DRAGONS!!!** "

 

She promptly sent two more tornadoes after Inuyasha!

 

"Damn, guess I have no choice." he muttered. " **BACKLASH WAVE!!!** "

 

"What's this?" Kagura asked.

 

   Before she knew it, she was suddenly hit by a large slash! She cried out in pain from her own attack being sent right back at her and found herself trapped, until a horde of demons appeared out of nowhere and some of them were obliterated by the backlash wave!

 

"What?!" questioned both Kagura and Inuyasha.

 

Suddenly, the demons lunged at Inuyasha!

 

"Big mistake, chumps!" he shouted. " **WIND SCAR!!!** "

 

The demons were immediately destroyed. However, Kagura had disappeared.

 

"Huh?" muttered Inuyasha. "Where the hell did that wind bitch go?!"

 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

 

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome, carrying her injured grandfather with Sota standing behind her and holding Buyo.

 

"W...what happened?!" Inuyasha questioned.

 

"A support beam fell on Grandpa...!" Sota whimpered. "Not just that...but now...we don't have anywhere to live!!"

 

"How could this happen to us?" Kagome asked as tears formed in her eyes.

 

Inuyasha stared at the Higurashi family...with an expression of guilt.

 

 _'This is all my fault...!'_ he thought. _'I'm the reason those two were here.'_

 

In that instant, he had an idea.

 

"I know where you can stay while your grandfather's in the hospital!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

 

"Where?" Sota asked.

 

"At my family's mansion." Inuyasha answered.

 

"W-what?!" Kagome asked, surprised. "Are you sure?!"

 

"Yes." the dog demon nodded. "It's my fault your home is like this, anyway. They were after me."

 

"Why were they after you?" the young priestess asked. "Inuyasha, please tell me!"

 

"Look, I just can't tell you about it, all right?!" he yelled. "Just trust me on this!"

 

"But--" Sota began.

 

"Please." Inuyasha begged.

 

When he said "please", he had this look in his eyes. It seemed...forlorn...almost lost.

 

"...All right." replied Kagome.

 

Inuyasha sighed at this.

 

"...Thank you." he spoke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved Kagura. Growing up, I've always had a thing for bad girls. Though, as much as I love her, I find her actions deplorable. Yeah, she was under Naraku's control, but she killed many innocent humans and demons alike without a shred of remorse. Hell, even in Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, she chose to work for Kaguya and she mercilessly slaughtered all of those people. If you ask me, she likes being a slave. It just gives her an excuse to keep on killing.
> 
>  
> 
> With Kanna, I just felt sorry for her.:(


	8. Welcome to the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Higurashi family moves in.

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Eight: Welcome to the Manor**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This sweet little fairy tale belongs to the ever wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

   After taking her grandfather to the hospital, Kagome, Sota, and Atsuko packed up all of their belongings and moved into Inuyasha's mansion...needless to say, they were pretty surprised by how enormous the estate was.

 

"Shut...up," Kagome said in shock. "You live here?!"

 

"Yup." Inuyasha nodded. "Been living here all my life."

 

"It's HUGE!!" Sota exclaimed.

 

"Eh," Inuyasha muttered. "It's okay."

 

"C'mon! Let's go inside and check it out!" Sota shouted as he excitedly ran to the door.

 

"Sota, wait!" Atsuko called, running after her son. "Don't go barging in!"

 

Sota opened the main doors and gasped at the interior of the manor. It looked even bigger on the inside!

 

   There was a huge chandelier, beautiful paintings on the walls, a grand stairway, a kitchen with a HUGE FRIDGE, a large dining room, numerous hallways, three bathrooms, five bedrooms, many guest rooms, and a huge backyard with a zen garden and a koi pond! They even had a basement with a movie theater in it!

 

"...This just keeps getting better," Sota whispered. "I could live here forever!"

 

"This place is way bigger than the shrine!" Kagome noted.

 

"Both the shrine and our house could fit in this place!" added Atsuko.

 

"It's okay," Inuyasha told them as he went inside. "You kinda grow bored of it when you've lived in here as long as I have."

 

"Really?" Kagome asked.

 

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

 

"So, where are we gonna sleep?" Sota asked.

 

"We have some guest rooms upstairs." Inuyasha answered.

 

"Thanks!" the Dog Boy spoke up before he and Atsuko went upstairs.

 

"Uh...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

 

"Hmm?" Inuyasha hummed.

 

"I couldn't help but notice that the place seemed completely empty," the young priestess pointed out. "So...where's your family?"

 

"...Oh, yeah," Inuyasha muttered. "They...went out for a while, so...they don't know you're here."

 

"What?!" Kagome questioned.

 

"Not to worry, though!" the dog demon reassured. "I'll explain everything that happened and I'm sure that they'll accept you into our home!"

 

"...I sure hope so." Kagome replied before she went upstairs, too.

 

Inuyasha sighed.

 

"This is either gonna be really good or really bad."

 

*****Later that day*****

 

"We're home!" Toga called.

 

"Welcome back, Father." greeted Inuyasha.

 

"How come you're not at that shrine?" asked Sesshomaru.

 

"Uh...yeah, about that," Inuyasha answered. "You see--"

 

"Inuyasha!"

 

Inuyasha froze before and his family looked up to see...Kagome, wrapped up in a towel.

 

"Do you have any bath salts?" Kagome asked before she noticed everyone else. "Oh! Uh...hi."

 

A pause...but then Toga glared at Inuyasha, who smiled nervously.

 

"Uh...surprise...?" Inuyasha spoke up, sheepishly.

 

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" questioned Satomi. "Why is she here?"

 

"Have you two been doing the deed while we were away?" asked Toga.

 

"NO!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted, both blushing red.

 

"Then, why are you blushing?" Sesshomaru inquired.

 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Inuyasha questioned. "Look, I can explain, okay?!"

 

"Please do." said Satomi.

 

"These two women name Kagura and Kanna appeared and trashed Kagome's home and her shrine," Inuyasha explained. "During their assault, her grandfather got hurt and they have nowhere else to go."

 

Satomi gasped at this before she looked up at Kagome.

 

"Is this true?" she asked.

 

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome answered. "My mother and little brother are staying here, as well."

 

"Did those women specify their reason for appearing?" Toga asked.

 

"They were after me." Inuyasha answered.

 

"After you?" asked Satomi. "What for?"

 

"Kagura said that they were there to kill me," Inuyasha answered. "she didn't say why, though."

 

"...I see," Toga spoke up. "either way, Ms. Kagome and her family can live here for the time being."

 

"Thank you very much," Kagome responded. "I hope it's no trouble."

 

"It's no trouble at all." replied Toga. "I'd tell you to make yourself at home, but it looks like you've already done so."

 

Kagome chuckled awkwardly at this.

 

"S-sorry," she told him. "At least I'm wearing a towel."

 

 _'Thank god...'_ thought Inuyasha.

 

"Well," Satomi began, "I guess someone should starting making dinner. Good thing we went out to get groceries."

 

"What's for dinner?" Kagome asked.

 

"We're making oden," Rin answered. "And yakisoba on the side."

 

"Really?!" Kagome asked, clapping her hands together in delight.

 

"Yes!" Rin answered.

 

"Great!" exclaimed the Border Collie Woman. "I love Oden!"

 

"You'll love my Oden, then." Satomi spoke up with a grin.

 

"I can't wait!" Kagome exclaimed.

 

Satomi chuckled at this.

 

"I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly, dearie." she said.

 

   Satomi and Rin got to working on cooking dinner, though meanwhile, Toga had to lay down some ground rules with Inuyasha now that the Higurashi family was staying with them.

 

   First and foremost, no funny business going on, especially while the family is out. Second, treat the guests with the utmost respect. Third, and most important, he must certainly, and surely, NEVER lead any demons back to the manor.

 

Before long, it was time for dinner.

 

"Dinner's ready!" Satomi called.

 

Everyone went to the dining room and sat at the dining table. That was when the rest of Inuyasha's family met Sota and Atsuko.

 

"Well, aren't you precious?" Satomi asked Sota.

 

"Thanks." the boy answered.

 

Atsuko chuckled.

 

"Thank you." she told her.

 

"Don't mention it," Satomi responded. "I'm Satomi."

 

"Atsuko Higurashi," Atsuko introduced. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Same to you." replied Satomi.

 

Kagome smiled.

 

"Looks like our moms are getting along, nicely," she noted. "Huh, Inuyasha?"

 

"...She's not my mother," Inuyasha told her. "She's my stepmother."

 

"With whom you need to get along with," Toga added. "She did help rear you, after all."

 

"But--" Inuyasha began.

 

"No buts!" Toga interrupted.

 

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he ate.

 

"I saw that, Sesshomaru." the Dog General spoke up.

 

"Whatever do you mean, Father?" Sesshomaru asked.

 

"Don't get cute," Toga answered. "You know what I mean."

 

 _'S***!'_ Sesshomaru mentally cursed.

 

"Sorry." he apologized.

 

"It's fine." his father replied.

 

Kagome chuckled sheepishly.

 

 _'They're certainly lively.'_ she thought.

 

"This is really good!" Sota exclaimed, eating his Oden.

 

"Thank you, sweetie." replied Satomi.

 

Atsuko chuckled and Rin smiled.

 

"So...we're not planning on staying long," Kagome explained. "Just until we get out shrine repaired--"

 

"Nonsense!" Satomi interrupted. "You can stay for as long as you wish!"

 

"Oh, no, really we don't wanna impose!" the younger prietess cried.

 

"It's fine," Rin reassured. "Really."

 

Kagome smiled.

 

"Thank you all so much." she told her.

 

"You're welcome." replied Toga.

 

After dinner, everyone retired for the night.

 

"Goodnight, Mom." Sota said.

 

"Goodnight, Sota," Atsuko responded as she kissed Sota on the forehead. "Goodnight to you, too, Kagome."

 

"'Night, Mom." she told her.

 

   With that, Atsuko went to bed herself. Kagome and Sota did the same. At the same time, Inuyasha sat on the roof of the manor, staring up at the moon. He could not get his mind off of Kagura and Kanna appearing.

 

 _'Those two,'_ he thought. _'They smelled like...him.'_

 

He growled.

 

_'The man who took the woman I love away from me...!'_

 

"What more does he want from me?" he asked. "Haven't I suffered enough?!"

 

Inuyasha sat up.

 

"...What the hell do you want from me...Naraku?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Higurashi family's gonna be living with Inuyasha and his family for the time being and we learn some new things, too.


	9. Meeting the Dog Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku meet Inuyasha._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Nine: Meeting the Dog Demon**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This sweet little fairy tale belongs to the charming Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Kagome and Sota explained everything that has happened to them to Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku. Needless to say, they were quite shocked.

 

"That's awful!" Sango said.

 

"I'm so sorry." Kohaku spoke up.

 

"Don't worry," Kagome assured. "yes, Grandpa was injured, but we're fine for the most part."

 

"Besides, Inuyasha's letting us stay with his family at their mansion," Sota added. "the place is huge!"

 

"Really?" Kohaku asked, beaming.

 

"Yeah!" Sota answered. "They have everything! A big backyard, a swimming pool, a koi pond, a kitchen with a big frig, all these pretty paintings, this big stairway, a huge dining room, lots of hallways, three- count them- THREE BATHROOMS, five bedrooms, a ton of guest rooms, a huge backyard with a zen garden, and a basement with a movie theater in it!"

 

"Whoa...!" Kohaku whispered in awe.

 

"I know!" Sota replied.

 

Kagome and Sango sweat-dropped at their younger brothers' enthusiasm.

 

"Well, you gotta admit, it's kind of impressive." Kagome spoke up.

 

"True." Sango agreed.

 

They smiled.

 

"Hey, can we see this place?" asked Kohaku.

 

"Yeah, can they, sis?" Sota asked.

 

"Uhh...I'm not sure," Kagome answered. "we'll have to see if it's all right with Inuyasha's family."

 

"Oh, yeah." Sota replied.

 

"When are we going to meet this Inuyasha, pray tell?" Miroku asked.

 

"I don't know." Kagome answered.

 

"Don't know or won't tell?" Sango inquired.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked. "Are you implying that you think I don't trust you?"

 

"...Pretty much." Sango answered.

 

"Yeah." Miroku agreed.

 

"Mm-hmm." Kohaku nodded.

 

Kagome sighed and face-palmed at this.

 

"You, too?" she muttered.

 

Then, she sighed again.

 

"All right, fine." the Border Collie Woman told them. "I'll go and ask him."

 

And so, she did. And his answer was...

 

"No. Freaking. WAY."

 

"But why!?" Kagome questioned.

 

"Last time I checked, they're YOUR friends, not mine." Inuyasha answered.

 

"So what?!" Kagome asked. "They wanna meet you!"

 

"Who cares?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Just because they wanna meet me doesn't mean I wanna meet them! Now leave me alone!"

 

"Inuyasha!"

 

Inuyasha cringed before he looked to Toga.

 

"What is it now, Dad?" he asked.

 

"Maybe it'd be good for you to meet Miss Kagome 's cohorts," Toga answered. "Lord knows that you need to socialize with others more."

 

"But I don't wanna socialize!" Inuyasha argued. "I hate people!"

 

"Is that so?" Toga asked. "Well, riddle me this. Why else did you allow Miss Kagome and her family to stay at our home?"

 

"D'oh!" Inuyasha cried.

 

"I rest my case." spoke Toga.

 

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'll go meet them!!"

 

"Yay!" Kagome cheered, while the half demon groaned.

 

"Man...what a drag." he grumbled.

 

(A/N: Dude, you totally stole Shikamaru's line! 8O)

 

*****Later*****

 

Kagome told Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku to wait at the sushi bar for her. They had been waiting for ten minutes, now.

 

"When is she gonna get here?" Kohaku asked.

 

"Soon, Kohaku." answered Sango. "Just have patience."

 

"Yes, Sango." replied Kohaku.

 

Soon...

 

"Everyone~!!!"

 

Kagome arrived...with Inuyasha following her. Of course, he did not look happy. Far from it. He looked absolutely pissed.

 

"Dammit all to Hell...!" he cursed. "I can't believe I let myself get dragged into this."

 

"Behave yourself," Kagome hissed. "or else I'll say the 'S' word, again."

 

Inuyasha yelped.

 

"That's what I thought." the priestess spoke.

 

At that moment, she turned to her friends with a friendly smile of greeting.

 

"Hi, guys!" she greeted.

 

"Hi, Kagome!" Sango greeted back.

 

"And who's your friend, there?" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha, I presume?"

 

"That's him," Kagome confirmed.

 

"He looks a little grumpy, doesn't he?" Kohaku asked.

 

"Oh, he's always like that," the Border Collie Woman answered. "no big deal."

 

Inuyasha grumbled at this and Kagome elbowed him in the gut.

 

"Ow!" he cried.

 

"Hush, you!" she replied. "Anyway, guys, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, these are my friends, Miroku, Sango, and her little brother Kohaku."

 

"Yo." Inuyasha greeted.

 

"Nice to meet you." Sango spoke.

 

Kagome and Inuyasha took their seats in the bar.

 

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku started. "How long have you known Kagome?"

 

"Not long," Innuyasha answered, not looking Miroku in the eye. "just a couple of days."

 

"Actually, it's been more than that." Kagome corrected.

 

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, flatly. "Hadn't noticed."

 

"...Awkward." Sango muttered.

 

A pause.

 

"So, who wants sushi?" Kagome asked.

 

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku raised their paws.

 

"What about you, Inuyasha?" Kohaku asked.

 

"...I guess," the half demon answered. "I am kinda hungry. I could go for some salmon eggs."

 

"That's all?" Sango asked.

 

"...Uh...I guess a California roll would be okay," Inuyasha added. "and some tea."

 

"I'll take the shrimp rolls." Kohaku spoke.

 

"I'd like some dumplings." Miroku spoke up.

 

"I'll take the crab legs," the Puma Woman added. "with tartar sauce."

 

"Great!" Kagome beamed.

 

So, they ordered their meals, and as they ate, they tried to engage Inuyasha in conversation.

 

"So, Inuyasha," Sango began. "Tell us a little about yourself."

 

"Yeah! Where are you from?" the Puma Boy asked.

 

"...Uhh...around here." Inuyasha answered.

 

"No, like where were you born?" Kohaku repeated.

 

"Oh, that!" Inuyasha spoke up. "Right...uhh...somewhere in Osaka...a REAL long time ago."

 

"How long ago are we talking?" Miroku asked.

 

"...200 years..." Inuyasha answered, hesitantly.

 

"WHAT?!" the group questioned in shock.

 

"No way!" exclaimed Kohaku.

 

"How old are you?!" Sango questioned.

 

"I'm 200." Inuyasha answered.

 

"But you look like you're 20 to us!" Miroku exclaimed.

 

"Well...I am a _hanyo_ ," Inuyasha explained. "I have a longer lifespan than you people do."

 

"Oh. Right." they all spoke up.

 

"So...what about your family?" asked the Puma Woman. "What are they like?"

 

"Well...I have a Dad," Inuyasha answered. "He used to be the general of a demon army until he retired a few....hundred years ago. I never asked how old he is...but I think he's like uh...5,400 years old or something."

 

"Whoa...that's old, even for a demon." Miroku remarked.

 

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "I also have an older half-brother...and...he and I do not get along, at all. Prissy-ass bastard, always thinking he's better than me."

 

"Prissy?" Kohaku repeated.

 

"Prissy isn't exactly what I'd call him," Kagome spoke up. "though, he is a bit of a sourpuss."

 

"What about your mother?" Miroku asked.

 

"..." Inuyasha went quiet.

 

"Sore topic?" Sango asked.

 

Inuyasha nodded.

 

"Sorry." the Puma Woman apologized.

 

"I tried asking him about his mother, too," Kagome spoke up. "I got the same reaction."

 

Inuyasha remained silent. Soon, he sighed.

 

"...You know what?" he asked. "I can't hold this in, forever. It's just gonna eat me up, inside."

 

   So, he told the group about how his life was, growing up. He told them about his real mother, Izayoi, a human empress that lived in a beautiful palace. According to what Toga said, he met Izayoi after he was injured during one of his famous battles. At first, Toga tried to push Izayoi away, but instead, she saw passed his demon nature and healed his wounds, causing Toga to fall for her.

 

   After he was healed, Toga would secretly visit Izayoi every so often, showering her with affection and bringing gifts of flowers, fruits, and rare treasures.

 

   Satomi knew of this, however, she didn't mind. Sesshomaru, on the other hand...he did mind...very much so, but Satomi told him not interfere with his father's happiness.

 

   One night, during one of Toga's visits, one thing led to another between him and Izayoi, and the next thing they knew, she was pregnant with Inuyasha. At first, Izayoi was afraid for his well-being, especially since she knew she could not keep her pregnancy a secret, yet Toga convinced her everything would be all right, and she believed him.

 

   While Inuyasha was growing inside of Izayoi's womb, Toga had to go off to defeat his most terrible enemy...the demon, Ryukotsusei. In order to keep Izayoi and Inuyasha safe, he left Tetsusaiga with the empress. Izayoi hoped that Toga would make a safe return...though, she would not be seeing him for a long time. Satomi was there to comfort her. Eventually...Izayoi gave birth to Inuyasha. She was a little depressed that Toga could not be there to see their son. Still, she was happy to bring Inuyasha into the world.

 

The first time Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha, he remarked on how weak he looked, earning an elbow to the gut from Satomi.

 

   Eventually, Toga did return, even though he had greivous wounds from his fight...although when he saw Inuyasha, it was almost like those wounds didn't matter. He was happy to see his newborn son. And Inuyasha, despite seeing his father covered in blood, that day, could only smile and squeal with laughter, as if the blood was never there.

 

One day...tragedy struck.

 

   A jealous man, Takemaru, came to kill Izayoi, for he claimed that he had affections for her, first. He blamed Toga, saying that he stole the empress from him, yet Toga rebuked this, saying that she was never his.

 

   A fierce battle broke out, despite Toga already being seriously injured. Izayoi was forced to flee from her home with Inuyasha in tow while Satomi and Sesshomaru headed to their home.

 

   Years passed, and throughout Inuyasha's childhood, he noticed none of the children liked to play with him...because he was a _hanyou_. His mother was his sole protector from bullies and people who wished to "purify" him.

 

Occasionally, Toga would visit them, along with Satomi and Sesshomaru (who Satomi forced into coming).

 

   Without warning, things went from bad to worse: Izayoi grew very ill, one day. Apparently, giving birth to Inuyasha a few years back caused some...complications. She spent the rest of her days at Toga's castle. Unfortunately, despite everyone's hardest to get her to return to full health...it was too late.

 

   Izayoi passed away several days later...and yet she had a smile on her face, showing that in the end, despite that everything happened to her, she was happy.

 

   Inuyasha was very depressed...so much so...he actually thought of killing himself. Nonetheless, he decided against it, for he knew that it was not what Izayoi wanted. She wanted him to live a happy life. So, that's what Inuyasha tried to do. Keywords being "tried to".

 

   He constantly got into fights, growing up, mostly with Sesshomaru. Many humans and demons shunned him, because of what he was. He argued with Satomi every chance he got, even though Toga told him he should start getting along with her, though Inuyasha claimed that Satomi was not his real mother.

 

   Satomi knew that. She didn't want to replace Izayoi. That was the last thing she ever wanted. However, she just wanted her step-son to acknowledge her.

 

After hearing his story, everyone seemed to be in tears.

 

"What's with all the tears?!" Inuyasha asked. "I didn't tell you about my childhood just so that you could pity me! I turned out just fine!"

 

"But...it's just so sad...!" Kohaku choked.

 

"You went through so much...!" Kagome sniffled.

 

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

"Should've just kept my mouth shut." he muttered.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Kagura is seen, clutching her chest and screaming in agony.

 

"You have failed me, Kagura." said Naraku, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now."

 

"Please, Naraku!" Kagura begged. "Don't do this!"

 

"Give me one good reason why!!!" Naraku barked.

 

   The reason as to why Kagura is in so much pain at the moment is because Naraku is squeezing her heart. As long as he had it, she had no choice but to listen to his orders...or else.

 

Kagura panted and gasped; at that instant, she said, "I know...where Inuyasha's family lives!"

 

Naraku raised an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued.

 

"...Is that so?" he asked.

 

"Yes...!" Kagura answered.

 

A pause...and Naraku chuckled.

 

"How very interesting," he mused. "Very good, Kagura."

 

Kagura looked up at Naraku.

 

"Naraku?" she asked.

 

Next, Naraku held up...some sort of ball. It looked like...a beehive of some sort.

 

"Take this," he told her. "Plant it inside the manor...and just let nature do the rest."

 

Kagura smirked at this, saying, "Yes, sir."

 

She took the beehive and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. ^^


	10. The Demon who guards the Thousand-Year Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The manor is under attack._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Ten: The Demon who guards the Thousand-Year Flower**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This Feudal Fairy Tale belongs to Ze Great Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

*****Two Weeks Later*****

 

Miroku and Sango are currently out on a date.

 

"Well this is nice," spoke Sango. "the two of us on a date and all."

 

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "even though we're considered a couple, it's rare for us to be seen going out."

 

Sango chuckled sheepishly.

 

"Anyway," she started. "where should we go? The park? Maybe the sushi bar?"

 

"Anywhere's fine." he answered.

 

"Okay," Sango nodded. "the park, it is."

 

*****Later*****

 

Sango and Miroku sat on the park bench, watching the stars.

 

"Wow...!" Sango whispered. "Look at them all!"

 

"So dazzling," Miroku commented. "Sometimes I wonder what's beyond there."

 

"So do I." concurred the demon slayer.

 

A pause...but then, Sango felt Miroku holding her paw.

 

"Miroku?"

 

   Miroku looked at her, smiling. The Puma Woman smiled back at him. Next, she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The Snow Monkey Man pretended to yawn and stretch and placed his arm around Sango's shoulder. She chuckled at this.

 

"I see what you did there."

 

"Can you blame me?"

 

"Nope."

 

Sango chuckled...though, she gasped when she felt something rubbing her bum.

 

"...Miroku...there's a limit." she hissed.

 

"That's not me." he told her.

 

"Oh, yeah right!" Sango shouted. "You're telling me if I look back, right now, I am not gonna see your paw groping my ass?!"

 

"Yes, and when have I ever lied about fondling your bottom?!" Miroku asked.

 

Sango looked back...and saw that Miroku was right, after all.

 

"Huh?!" she questioned. "But...but I--"

 

   She felt something touching her bum again, and when she looked back, she saw that it wasn't Miroku's hand...but some sort of hornet-like insect!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

 

"What the hell is that?!" Miroku questioned.

 

"KILL IT! KILL IT!!!" Sango shouted.

 

Miroku brandished his staff and smashed the insect, killing it.

 

"What was that thing?!" Sango questioned.

 

"I don't know." answered Miroku. "It looked familiar, though."

 

"Hey!!!"

 

The two turned to see Kagome running towards them, looking panicked.

 

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

 

"Did you guys see some weird-looking bug?" the Border Collie Woman asked.

 

"Did it look like a demonic-looking hornet?" asked Miroku. "I just killed one!"

 

"Kagome, you saw it, too?" Sango asked.

 

"I didn't just see it!" Kagome cried. "There's a whole swarm of them at Inuyasha's manor!!"

 

"WHAT?!" the monk and demon slayer questioned in shock.

 

*****Meanwhile, at the manor*****

 

Inuyasha and his family are currently fighting off a swarm of demonic hornets.

 

"Where the hell did all of these damn bugs come from!?" Inuyasha shouted.

 

"Just shut up and keep killing them!" yelled Sesshomaru. "They have to stop eventually!!"

 

   Jaken burned a few with his staff. Toga slashed at the insects with his claws and Satomi tried to fight some of them off, herself...only a couple of them attached themselves to her arm before sinking their stingers into the flesh!

 

"AGH!!" Satomi cried before she swatted them away; however, it looked like the insects died the moment they stung her. "Damned bugs."

 

   She pulled the sleeve of her robe, seeing two red stingers sinking into her skin. She reached down to take them out...yet, they disappeared beneath her flesh.

 

"Satomi!" Toga cried. "Are you all right?!"

 

"I...I'm fine," Satomi answered. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

 

So as they continued to fight, a sacred arrow flew by, destroying most of the swarm.

 

"Hm?" Inuyasha hummed.

 

   The arrow ended up hitting one of the bugs, impaling it and pinning it against a wall. The shooter is none other than Kagome. Behind her are Miroku and Sango.

 

   Kagome prepared to loose another arrow, aimed, and shot it at the swarm, impaling another insect and eradicating the rest. Nevertheless...more soon appeared!

 

"Dammit, this isn't working!" Inuyasha cursed.

 

"We need to find the source of these insects," Miroku spoke, holding his staff. "That's the only way."

 

"How do we do that?" Sango asked.

 

Miroku held up his staff...which started jingling on its own.

 

"...This way," he answered before he began to head down the stairs to the basement, with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango following him.

 

Soon...they found it. In the corner of the basement...was a large nest of some kind, and the insects were crawling over it!

 

"What the...?!" Sango questioned.

 

"Ew~!!!" Kagome cried.

 

"As I thought," Miroku surmised. "Saimyosho."

 

"Saimyosho?" Sango repeated.

 

"Poisonous insects." the monk answered.

 

"What are they doing here?!" Inuyasha questioned.

 

"I don't know how they got here," Miroku began, "but I know how to get rid of them."

 

He pulled out a slip of paper from his sleeve...only it was not just any piece of paper. It was a sutra.

 

"Sacred Sutra!" he shouted as he threw the sutra at the nest.

 

At that instant, the nest seemed to get hit with static electricity before it burned away, along with all the Saimyosho! Kagome sighed in relief.

 

"Thank god it's all over."

 

All of a sudden...

 

"Mother!!!"

 

"Satomi?!"

 

Upon hearing their cries, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran out of the basement to see that Satomi was lying on the ground.

 

"Lady Satomi!" Inuyasha cried as he ran to her side.

 

"My...my arm...!" Satomi winced. "It hurts!"

 

"Your arm?" Inuyasha repeated.

 

Toga rolled up her sleeve...revealing Satomi's right arm, swollen like a squash!

 

"What in the hell?!" Toga questioned. "Satomi, what happened?!"

 

"...I got stung by those insects," Satomi admitted. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd worry."

 

"Of course, I'm worried!" the old Dog Demon exclaimed. "Look at your arm, for god's sake!!!"

 

"...Wait," Inuyasha spoke up. "Miroku...you said those insects are poisonous, didn't you?"

 

"Yes." the monk nodded.

 

"But..if they're poisonous," Sesshomaru began, "that means that--"

 

"Lady Satomi will die...!" Kagome concluded.

 

Toga's eyes widened in horror.

 

"...Satomi...!" he whispered.

 

"Is there any way to cure the venom?" Rin asked.

 

"There is one way," Miroku answered. "Lady Satomi has to swallow the berries of the Thousand-Year Flower. However...it's very rare, these days."

 

"Where can we find it?" Inuyasha asked.

 

"In the mountains," the Snow Monkey Man answered, "but it might take days, and...Lady Satomi won't last more than 3."

 

"Then we better go, now," Inuyasha spoke up before he prepared to leave. "there's no time to waste!"

 

"Wait a minute!" Sesshomaru cried. "I thought you never cared about my mother! Why the sudden change of heart?!"

 

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked. "I'm going cuz I feel like it!"

 

_'Tsundere.'_ Sango thought. _'He just won't admit that he cares for Lady Satomi.'_

 

"Inuyasha..." Satomi said, her voice thick with pain because of the poison. "Thank you..."

 

"...Whatever," Inuyasha responded before he walked out. "Let's just go."

 

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome called. "I'm going, too!"

 

"No way!" the half demon replied. "It's probably dangerous!"

 

"I'm a priestess!" the Border Collie argued. "Danger comes with the job!"

 

"My answer is no!" Inuyasha shouted. "End of story!!!"

 

Kagome frowned...seconds later, she opened her mouth and shouted, "SIT!!!"

 

Before Inuyasha knew it, he fell to the floor, face-first!

 

"...You win." he spoke, his voice muffled.

 

Kagome smiled, triumphantly.

 

*****Later*****

 

The group is seen walking through a valley.

 

"You sure the flower's here?" asked Sango.

 

"Positive." answered Miroku.

 

As they continued on their path, Kagome sensed a presence nearby.

 

"Guys," she spoke up. "There's something here."

 

Inuyasha sniffed the air and he growled.

 

"A demon." he spoke, still growling.

 

   Not long after he said this...a pair of glowing blue eyes flashed in the shadows. Sango brandished Hiraikotsu, Kagome aimed her arrow, Miroku held up his staff, and Inuyasha brandished Tessaiga.

 

"Wait!" the figure cried. "Please...don't hurt me. I don't mean any harm."

 

The figure revealed itself to be a tall demon with a horse-like face and dressed in tattered clothes.

 

"Who're you?" Sango asked.

 

"My name is Jinenji." the demon answered.

 

"What're you doing here, Jinenji?" asked Kagome.

 

"I live here." Jinenji answered. "I guard the herbs that grow around here and give them to people who really need it."

 

"That's good, because we're looking for a flower that can help our friend's mother!" Kagome exclaimed.

 

"Stepmother." Inuyasha corrected.

 

"Same thing!" Kagome rebuked.

 

"Tch!" Inuyasha scoffed.

 

"I would help you," Jinenji started, "but even I can't reach the flower you seek."

 

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

 

"There's...a demon guarding it, now," Jinenji explained. "I've tried to drive it off...but I ended up hurting my arm."

 

Kagome looked and saw Jinenji's right arm...covered in scars.

 

"That's horrible...!" she whispered.

 

"What's this demon's name?" Sango asked.

 

"I'm not sure if it has a name," answered Jinenji. "However...it looked like some giant, two-tailed cat."

 

"A nekomata?" Sango inquired.

 

"You know what it is?" Kagome asked.

 

"A nekomata is a cat demon," answered the Puma Woman. "They're usually small, but they can turn bigger when angry or trying to protect their territory."

 

"I'm surprised that you don't know about it, Kagome," Inuyasha noted. "I thought that since you're a priestess, you'd know all about these types of demons."

 

"Hey! I'm kinda new to this!" Kagome shouted. "I wasn't a priestess all my life!"

 

"Feh." the half demon scoffed. "Amateur."

 

"SIT!!"

 

"AAH!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell to the ground, face-first, again.

 

"Jerk." muttered the Dog Woman.

 

"You win this time...!" Inuyasha groaned.

 

"Anyway, can you show us where the flower is, so that we can take it from the nekomata?" asked Miroku.

 

"Yes, but after that, you're on your own." replied Jinenji.

 

"All right." the monk nodded.

 

With that, Jinenji led them to the flower. Once they got there, they saw a white flower with purple berries growing on the stems.

 

"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked.

 

"Yes," Miroku answered. "That's the Thousand Year Flower."

 

"...Where's the nekomata?" Sango asked.

 

"It must be gone," reckoned Jinenji. "it has been quite some time since I've been here."

 

"Well, since it's not here, let's get it!" Inuyasha exclaimed before he went to get the plant, until...

 

***RAAAAAWR!!!***

 

"...That's not good." Sango muttered.

 

She was right. Suddenly, a large, cat-like creature with long, sharp canines lunged at Inuyasha!

 

"WHOA!!!" he cried.

 

"There it is!!" Sango shouted.

 

Kagome aimed her arrow at the demon and fired. She missed, unfortunately.

 

"Crap!" she cursed. "How'd that happen?!"

 

"DUCK!!" Sango shouted.

 

   Kagome ducked down in the nick of time, for the nekomata almost struck her with its claws. Sango grunted as she threw her Hiraikotsu at the beast...and it landed a hit. The nekomata roared in pain as it ended up getting thrown into a rock.

 

"All right!" Sango cheered as her weapon returned to her.

 

The nekomata growled as it got back to its feet and it lunged at Sango!

 

"AH!!!" the demon slayer cried as she used Hiraikotsu to defend her at the last minute.

 

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran to his girlfriend's aid.

 

In an instant, the nekomata turned and struck him down with its paw.

 

"GAH!!!" the monk cried.

 

"Miroku!" Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome cried.

 

The nekomata roared in Miroku's face, preparing to bite it...until, it seemed to catch a whiff of something.

 

"Hey! Over here!"

 

The nekomata turned and saw Sango...holding some kind of plant in her paw.

 

"Catnip?" Kagome questioned.

 

"...Come here, pretty girl," spoke Sango, kneeling down so she wouldn't look threatening. "Come here and get the nice catnip."

 

"Wait...that thing's a girl?" asked Inuyasha.

 

"Can't you tell?" Sango asked.

 

Inuyasha got a closer look at the demon and he soon realized that Sango was right.

 

"Ohh..." he muttered.

 

   The now revealed female nekomata cautiously approached Sango...she sniffed the catnip...and she started purring. At that point, she shrank down into the size of a regular cat and mewled.

 

"Aww, now don't you look cu~te?" Sango asked as she picked her up.

 

"She totally is!" Kagome chirped.

 

_"Thank you,"_ the nekomata replied. _"I get that a lot."_

 

Everyone gasped.

 

"She can talk!?" Inuyasha questioned. "...Oh, wait...of course she can talk."

 

_"That's right,"_ the nekomata nodded. _"Sorry for attacking you, by the way...I was...under orders."_

 

"From who?" Sango asked.

 

_"I can't say..."_ answered the demon answered. _"Trust me."_

 

"...All right." said Sango. "What's your name, anyway?"

 

_"I don't have one."_ the nekomata answered.

 

"You don't?"

 

_"Nope."_

 

"...How about I give you one?" Sango offered. "How does Kirara sound?"

 

_"I like it."_ the nekomata mewed, happily.

 

Sango smiled, saying, "That's good."

 

"Now that that's settled," Inuyasha began, "can we get what we came for?"

 

_"Of course."_ nodded Kirara as she walked over to the flower and handed it to Sango.

 

"Thank you very much," Sango told her. "How would you like to come with us?"

 

_"I would like that."_ Kirara answered.

 

"Looks like we've got a new friend!" Kagome smiled.

 

"Great, now let's head back and give that flower to Lady Satomi!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

 

"Right," Miroku agreed. "thank you, Jinenji."

 

Jinenji bowed his head at this.

 

"You're welcome." he replied.

 

With that, the group left to cure Satomi.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Naraku watched the events that had transpired and, needless to say, he was not pleased.

 

"Useless furball...!" he hissed. "I knew I shouldn't have used her!!!"

 

He seethed...following that, he sighed, calming his nerves.

 

"A minor setback," he told himself. "back to the drawing board."

 

*****Later*****

 

   Inuyasha and the others had made it back home. Atsuko quickly got to work in making an anti-venom for Satomi. Once she did, Satomi drank it, and she fell asleep.

 

"She should feel better by morning," explained Miroku. "in the meantime, let's give her time to rest."

 

"Right." everyone agreed.

 

"It's time I went home anyway," Sango spoke up, holding Kirara in her arms. "Father and Kohaku are probably worried by now."

 

"I'll walk you home." Miroku offered.

 

"Thanks." she told him.

 

"You're welcome." he replied.

 

They left, after that. Kirara had fallen asleep in Sango's arms and the Puma Woman could not help petting her.

 

"She's so cute...!" she whispered.

 

"I admit, she is rather adorable." the monk spoke, softly.

 

Kirara purred as she slept and Sango smiled. It looked like she had a new member to her family, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, Miroku and Sango are on a date, but that is cut short when Inuyasha's mansion is under attack. We're also introduced to Jinenji and Kirara! :D
> 
>  
> 
> It was Fang-chan's idea to have Kirara work for Naraku, before Sango turned her.:)


	11. Staying out all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sango and Miroku resume their date, among other things..._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Eleven: Staying out all night**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This cute little fairy tale belongs to Ze Great Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

*****Three Days Later*****

 

   Sango and Miroku decided to pick up where they left off on their date and the former left Kilala at home with Kohaku. Right now, she and Miroku are taking a stroll through the city.

 

"This is nice." Sango commented.

 

"Yes," Miroku concurred. "It is nice, isn't it? Just the two of us."

 

"Mm-hmm," Sango hummed, tucking her hair behind her left ear. "Just the two of us."

 

Miroku smiled.

 

"So, what do you feel like doing?" he asked.

 

"I don't know," Sango answered. "What do you feel like doing?"

 

"We could go back to my shrine," he suggested. "What do you think?"

 

Sango giggled.

 

"All right, Miroku," she complied. "but, no funny business, are we clear?"

 

"Crystal." the monk answered.

 

"Good."

 

Eventually, they arrived at Miroku's shrine.

 

"Master Mushin!" Miroku called. "Master Mushin, are you here?"

 

A pause.

 

"That's strange," the monk murmured. "he should be here."

 

Just then, they heard a clattering sound, followed by a grunt.

 

"Hm?" Sango hummed.

 

"Oh, no," Miroku muttered. "Don't tell me he's drunk, again."

 

The Snow Monkey Man got his answer when he and Sango heard the sound of snoring.

 

"Yup." he deadpanned. "He's drunk, again."

 

"Does this always happen?" asked Sango.

 

"Regrettably, yes," Miroku answered. "Ever since I was a child...and yet..."

 

"And yet...?" Sango inquired.

 

"...If it weren't for Master Mushin...I wouldn't be alive, today," Miroku continued. "He took me in after...my father died."

 

"Oh..." Sango muttered.

 

She and the Monkey Man were silent for a moment. That is, until Miroku cleared his throat.

 

"But, enough about that," he started. "let's continue the rest of our date!"

 

"R-right!" Sango agreed.

 

   The young couple sat on the couch. The atmosphere felt a little awkward, and Miroku tried to break the tension by doing the old fake yawn/stretch and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. The latter happened to notice this.

 

_'It's only my shoulder.'_ she thought. _'Nothing serious.'_

 

After a while, she sighed.

 

"So...I hear Lady Satomi's recovery is going very well."

 

"Oh! Well that's good to know!"

 

"Yes."

 

They both continued to sit on the couch.

 

_'So far, he still hasn't tried anything...'_ Sango thought. _'I mean, that's great, though...but...at the same time, it's boring.'_

 

"Miroku,"

 

"Yes, Sango?"

 

"Around this time, you'd try to grab my butt or try to attempt some other lecherous act, but so far, you haven't done anything. Why is that?"

 

"I thought I might give you a break this time. Can't always be a pervert."

 

_'Is he...actually respecting my personal space?!'_ Sango thought in disbelief.

 

"All right, who are you and what've you done with my perverted boyfriend, Miroku?!" she questioned.

 

"Sango, it's me! R-really!" Miroku cried, surprised and a bit intimidated.

 

Sango glared at the Monkey Man.

 

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

 

Miroku sighed as he took Sango's hand.

 

"Look, Sango," he started, "I know that I've always made a pass at you, but can't I be respectful of you, for once?"

 

"...You're right." Sango responded. "Sorry."

 

"That's all right," said Miroku. "I just thought I'd give you your space."

 

"That's sweet of you, Miroku," the demon slayer replied. "it's just...I've kind of grown used to your perverted antics and it's sort of become our routine."

 

"I see." the monk muttered.

 

"Not only that, but I was kind of expecting something else to happen." Sango added.

 

"Like what?" Miroku inquired.

 

"Well..." Sango began, "...it involves us doing something a little more, how you say...intimate?"

 

Miroku blushed at this before he glanced at Sango.

 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked.

 

"Yes." Sango answered as she sat in her boyfriend's lap.

 

Miroku gulped.

 

"Sango, are you sure about this?" he asked.

 

"I am." she answered with a nod.

 

"Are you _really_ sure?" he asked again.

 

"Yes." the Puma Woman responded.

 

"Are you absolutely, positively, without a doubt--"

 

"Shut up and let's do it!"

 

"Okay."

 

   Soon, they began to make out. As they did, Sango kissed down Miroku's neck and to his collarbone. Afterwards, she started to strip him of his clothes.

 

"Whoa, Sango, shouldn't we take this slow!?" Miroku asked.

 

"Isn't this what you want?" Sango asked.

 

"Yes, believe me, I've been wanting this for so long, but I want this to be special." the Monkey Man answered.

 

"...Oh," the Puma Woman spoke up, looking away. "I-I see."

 

_'Great, nice going, Miroku!'_ the monk thought. _'Now, you've made her feel bad!'_

 

He sighed. Next, he pulled the demon slayer into an embrace.

 

"Miroku?" Sango asked in surprise. "What are you--"

 

"I'm sorry for making you feel bad, Sango."

 

Sango's eyes softened.

 

"Oh, Miroku..."

 

Miroku smiled.

 

"Let's start again, shall we?"

 

Sango smiled back.

 

"Yeah." she nodded.

 

At that moment, they began to make out again. This time, they were taking it slow.

 

"Mmmm...!" Sango moaned.

 

   Miroku let out a pleasant groan as he bit down on Sango's neck, not hard enough to break the skin, though. Following that, he began to suck and Sango gasped quietly at the sensation.

 

"Oh, god...!"

 

Miroku started to lick where he bit Sango. Of course, that turned her on, even more.

 

"Ahh...Miroku...!"

 

Miroku smirked. Next, he kissed down her neck, to her collarbone, and her chest; Sango moaned even more at this.

 

"Miroku..."

 

"You like that, huh?"

 

"Yes..."

 

"Then, I'm sure you'll love this."

 

   He slipped his paw down her skirt, and then, he brushed his finger against her womanhood. Sango squirmed a little at his touch and she even chewed her lip a bit.

 

"My goodness, Sango," spoke Miroku. "you're very wet down there."

 

Sango blushed heavily at this.

 

"D-Don't say embarrassing things like that!" she cried.

 

Miroku chuckled...suddenly, he put his head between Sango's legs...and he started to eat her out. Sango gasped and moaned.

 

"Oh...oh, god...!"

 

"Mmm..."

 

The monk's tongue explored the inside of the demon slayer's womanhood. Sango panted and moaned even more as he did so.

 

_'He's actually really good at this...'_ she thought. _'It's almost like...he's done it before.'_

 

"Miroku..."

 

The Snow Monkey Man glanced back up at the Puma Woman.

 

"Yes, Sango?"

 

"Have you done this before? With another girl?"

 

"What makes you think that?"

 

"For starters, you seem to be pretty good at oral." Sango pointed out.

 

"I do?" Miroku asked. "To be honest...this is really my first time."

 

Sango's eyes went wide in disbelief.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yes," he nodded. "I've also been watching vids on how to properly perform oral sex."

 

"...That would also explain a lot..." Sango muttered.

 

"...Would you like for me to continue?" Miroku asked.

 

"Yes..." Sango answered.

 

Upon that answer, the monk resumed pleasuring the demon slayer.

 

"Haaaa...!" Sango moaned. "Miro--Ahh...!"

 

Miroku savored the sweet juices of Sango's womanhood.

 

"Mmm...so good."

 

"I told you not to--ah! Say embarrassing things like that...!"

 

"What's to be embarrassed about, Sango, my dear?" Miroku asked as he licked her womanhood. "I'm only saying the truth."

 

"It's still really embarrassing...!" Sango replied.

 

Miroku smirked.

 

"You needn't worry, Sango," he assured her. "I promise you that you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

 

Sango only glanced down at Miroku while still blushing. Next, the Snow Monkey Man resumed pleasuring Sango.

 

"Ahhhhh...!!"

 

Miroku's tongue moved in and out of her, even swirling around.

 

_'If this keeps up, I'm gonna lose my mind...!'_ Sango thought.

 

   After five more minutes, the Puma Woman could no longer hold it in...she came all over Miroku's face. That didn't bother the monk in the slightest...in fact, he found it quite...surprising.

 

"Huh," he muttered.

 

"W-What is it?" Sango asked.

 

"The taste," Miroku answered. "it's a little peculiar."

 

"Is that bad?" the demon slayer inquired.

 

"No," Miroku answered, shaking his head. "I actually kind of like it."

 

Sango blushed again.

 

"I...don't know what to say." she spoke up.

 

Miroku stood up and hugged her again, saying, "Don't worry. I really don't mind."

 

Sango hugged her boyfriend back.

 

"Thanks," she told him.

 

"You're welcome." he told her.

 

Next, Sango had Miroku sit back down, went through her purse, and pulled out a condom.

 

"You brought a condom?" Miroku inquired.

 

"Yeah, why?" Sango questioned.

 

"I'm just surprised, because I had one in my pocket." the monk answered.

 

"Really?" Sango asked, surprised.

 

"Of course," Miroku nodded. "What did you think? That I didn't bring one?"

 

"...Yes." Sango admitted.

 

Miroku sighed.

 

"Figures," he muttered.

 

"Anyhoo," Sango started as she removed the condom from the packet. "Care to 'suit up', sir?"

 

Miroku chuckled.

 

"Yes, madam," he replied. "I would love to."

 

   Sango knelt down and unzipped the monk's fly, whipping out his wang. In that instant, she put the condom on. Next, she stood up and slipped her underwear off.

 

"Ready?" she asked.

 

"I've been ready for a long time, Sango." he answered.

 

"Then what are you waiting for?"

 

   Miroku wrapped his right arm around Sango's waist and brought her closer to him. The latter sat down in his lap, biting her lip as she inserted the former's hard member into her. She even bled a little, which is to be expected, seeing as how this is her first time.

 

"Mmmm...!" Sango moaned.

 

"Sango?" Miroku said.

 

"Hang on..." the demon slayer told him.

 

After a couple seconds, she started to relax.

 

"Okay." she spoke. "Now, let's begin."

 

Miroku nodded before he began to move. Sango moaned in rhythm to his thrusts.

 

"Miroku~!"

 

The Snow Monkey Man grunted as he kept going.

 

"You're getting tight...really quick...!" he said.

 

"It's not like I can help it...!" Sango spoke up.

 

As he kept going, Miroku unbuttoned his girlfriend's blouse, removed the shirt, and unhooked her bra. Soon...he began to suck on her melons.

 

"Ah...!" Sango cried.

 

Miroku used his tongue to draw circles around each of her nips, making the Puma Woman tremble in ecstasy.

 

"M...Miroku...!" she mewled.

 

"You're shaking, Sango..." noted Miroku, through suckling. "What's wrong?"

 

"All this pleasure..." Sango answered. "...i-it's driving me insane...!"

 

Miroku smirked...and he grabbed hold of Sango's hips.

 

"Then you'll go bat-shit when I do this," he told her. "Get ready."

 

He began to move Sango's hips up and down.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 

Miroku panted as he kept going. The demon slayer gasped and moaned as he went in deeper.

 

"Ahhhh...!!" she moaned. "Miroku...!"

 

Miroku moaned as well.

 

"Sango...!!"

 

   Tears of pleasure spilled from the Puma Woman's eyes and the Snow Monkey Man's paw grabbed the former's left butt cheek. At that moment, he gave it a hard smack.

 

"AH...!" Sango cried out. "Oh, god, yes...!!"

 

Her boyfriend gave her tush another smack.

 

"AH!!"

 

And then another...

 

"AAHH!!!"

 

And then another...

 

"AAAHHH!!!"

 

And then another...

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

 

_'Damn,'_ thought Miroku. _'didn't think she'd enjoy it this much.'_

 

He continued to spank her, which only succeeded in driving her up the wall.

 

"Oh, god, Miroku, more!!!" the demon slayer screamed. "Give me more!!!!"

 

"As you wish, Sango!" complied the monk as he continued spanking Sango and started to grind.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Sango screamed.

 

Miroku kissed her to keep her from crying out. Before long, Sango could no longer hold it in.

 

"Ngh...! Miroku, I'm about to...!"

 

"So am I...!"

 

With that, they both released at the same time.

 

"HAH~!!!" Sango cried out, now having the ahegao face.

 

"AAAAAAHH!!" Miroku cried out as he did the same.

 

Sango clung to Miroku, gasping. At first, she was so out of breath, she couldn't speak. Though, she was able to utter, "Wow..."

 

"Yeah...wow...!" Miroku agreed. "That...that was...wow..."

 

Sango smiled.

 

"...Thank you, Miroku."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Doing this...it just proves that you really do love me...don't you?"

 

Miroku smiled, answering, "Of course, Sango."

 

Sango sighed as she and Miroku basked in the afterglow...however, she gasped when she realized what time it was.

 

"Oh, my god!" she cried before she slowly pulled away from Miroku and got dressed. "It's almost midnight! Father's gonna kill me!"

 

"Oh...I see," Miroku replied. "I better get you home, then!"

 

"Uh, actually...you should stay here," Sango suggested. "No offense, Miroku...but my Father doesn't even know I'm with you...he hates you."

 

"What's to hate about me?!" the monk questioned.

 

"...Really?" Sango asked. "You're really asking me that?"

 

"...Okay, I can see your point." Miroku answered.

 

Sango gave Miroku a quick peck on the lips.

 

"I'm sure he'll like you when he gets to know you, one day," she told him. "For now...we'll just have to keep it a secret."

 

"Yes, Sango." complied Miroku.

 

Sango smiled before she turned and left.

 

"See ya," she spoke up with a wink.

 

"See ya." Miroku grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.:D


	12. So Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The following events after Sango and Miroku's date._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Twelve: So Emotional**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This sweet little fairy tale belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

Sango had arrived back to her home and, as expected, her father was not a happy camper.

 

"Do you have ANY IDEA what time it is, young lady?!!" he asked.

 

"I know, Father." answered Sango, her head facing the ground. "I'm really sorry for staying out so late."

 

"You're grounded, Sango!"

 

"For how long?"

 

"Two weeks."

 

"Two weeks?!"

 

"Wanna double it to four weeks?!"

 

"No, sir."

 

"Good."

 

Sango sighed before she headed to her room.

 

"Oh, and Sango!" her father called. "If you ever see Miroku again...tell him he's going to get a bullet in a rather unfortunate place."

 

"Yes, Father..." replied Sango as she made her way to her room.

 

*****Later*****

 

Sango is lying on her bed, quietly crying while Kilala sat beside her.

 

_"Sango?"_ the nekomata inquired, concerned. _"Is everything okay?"_

 

"Not really, Kilala," answered Sango. "I've just been grounded for 2 weeks, all for seeing the man I love."

 

_"That's not cool."_ said Kilala as she snuggled up to the demon slayer.

 

"I know," Sango replied as she took Kilala into her arms and lied on her back, "but...he's my Father."

 

Kilala patted Sango with her little paw.

 

_"It'll be okay,"_ she told her. _"I'm sure your father will come around."_

 

"I hope so." responded Sango.

 

She then looked out her window.

 

_'These are going to be the longest two weeks of my life.'_ she thought.

 

*****Two weeks later*****

 

   Sango's punishment had finally ended. About time, too. Now, she and Miroku had to go out without the former's father knowing. The Puma Woman actually had to bribe Kohaku not to tell. Although, she didn't really have to, because Kohaku would never sell her out. He respected Sango too much to do that.

 

   One day, their father left to go and slay a demon that was plaguing a certain province over in Kyoto, leaving Sango to watch over Kohaku. Their father said he wouldn't be back for at least two days.

 

To kill some time, Sango went through her CD collection to see what she could listen to and she found a Whitney Houston one.

 

"Hmm," she hummed. "well, Whitney does seem to put me in a good mood."

 

She placed the CD in her stereo and a song began to play. Heck, she even began to sing along with Whitney!

 

Sango: _"I don't know why I like it..._  
 _I just do."_

 

Kohaku sat nearby with Kilala, watching her as he ate rice crackers.

 

Sango (singing): _"I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me,_  
 _I keep your photograph beside my bed."_

 

"She really does have a photograph of Miroku." Kohaku spoke to Kilala.

 

_"I've seen it,"_ Kilala answered. _"not a bad shot."_

 

Sango (singing): _"Livin' in a world of fantasies,_  
 _I can't get you out of my head."_

 

As she sang, Sango stood up...and started to dance by herself as the song went on.

 

Sango (singing and dancing): _"I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night,_  
 _Why you wanna make me feel so good?_  
 _I got a love of my own, baby,_  
 _I shouldn't get so hung up on you."_

 

As she continued her song and dance...Miroku came to the porch.

 

Sango (singing): _"Oh, I remember the way that we touch._  
 _I wish I didn't like it so mu~ch."_

 

"Hm?" Miroku hummed. "Sango?"

 

Sango (singing): _"Oh, I get so emotional, baby,_  
 _Every time I think of you._  
 _I get so emotional, baby,_  
 _Ain't it shocking what love can do?"_

 

Kohaku looked at Miroku, next he smiled before he returned to watching Sango.

 

Sango (singing): _"Ain't it shocking what love can do?_  
 _Ain't it shocking what love can do?"_

 

Miroku stood there for a moment...and he smiled.

 

Sango (singing): _"I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby,_  
 _I gotta watch you walk out._  
 _I like the animal way you move,_  
 _And when you talk,_  
 _I just watch your mouth."_

 

She made a smooch sound before proceeding to sing.

 

Sango (singing): _"Oh, I remember the way that we touch._  
 _I wish I didn't like it so mu~ch."_

 

Miroku blushed a bit at this.

 

Sango (singing): _"Oh, I get so emotional, baby,_  
 _Every time I think of you._  
 _I get so emotional baby,_  
 _Ain't it shocking what love can do?"_

 

"Wow, sis has it bad." muttered Kohaku.

 

"I can tell," Miroku agreed.

 

Sango (singing): _"I get so emotional, baby,_  
 _Every time I think of you._  
 _I get so emotional, baby,_  
 _Ain't it shocking what love can do?"_

 

   Miroku stood up and walked towards her. Sango had absolutely no idea that he was even in the house, for she was too entranced by Whitney Houston.

 

Sango (singing): _"Ain't it shocking what love can do?_  
 _Ain't it shocking what love can do?"_

 

Suddenly...she danced herself right into Miroku's arms and the demon slayer was completely oblivious to the monk's presence.

 

"This is just like in Sleeping Beauty," Kohaku pointed out. "only different."

 

_"How romantic...!"_ Kilala whispered.

 

Sango (singing): _"See, I remember the way that we touch._  
 _I wish I didn't like it so mu~ch."_

 

Miroku continued to quietly dance along with Sango.

 

Sango (singing): _"No, no, no._  
 _I get so emotional baby,_  
 _Every time I think of you._  
 _I get so emotional baby,_  
 _Ain't it shocking what love can do?"_

 

_"You think we should tell her about Miroku?"_ Kilala asked.

 

"Nah, she'll figure it out, eventually." Kohaku answered.

 

Sango (singing): _"I get so emotional, baby,_  
 _Every time I think of you._  
 _I get so emotional baby,_  
 _Ain't it shocking what love can do?"_

 

Miroku smiled as he continued dancing along with Sango.

 

Sango (singing): _"I get so emotiona~l!"_

 

"Wow...!" muttered Kohaku.

 

_"She can hit her notes...!"_ Kilala commented. _"Even I can't sing that high!"_

 

Sango (singing): _"Oh, baby!_  
 _Shocking what love can do!"_

 

"Wow...!" Kohaku whispered. "Sis is amazing!"

 

Sango (singing): _"I get so emotional, baby,_  
 _Every time I think of you._  
 _I get so emotional baby,_  
 _Ain't it shocking what love can do?"_

 

Miroku still continued to dance along with Sango.

 

Sango (singing): _"I get so emotional, baby,_  
 _Every time I think of you._  
 _I get so emotional, baby,_  
 _Ain't it shocking what love can do...?"_

 

At that point, the song had ended; Sango opened her eyes...and finally saw Miroku.

 

"YAH!!!" she yelped, blushing. "H-h-how long have you been here?! And please don't say that you've been here the whole time!"

 

"All right," Miroku replied. "I won't."

 

"But he was." Kohaku added.

 

Hearing that causing Sango to scream in embarrassment.

 

"Oh, my god!" she cried. "I can not BELIEVE you saw me!!"

 

_"He also danced along with you,"_ added Kilala. _"it was a very cute scene."_

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sango screamed.

 

She made a break for her room and locked herself in.

 

"Wait, Sango!" Miroku called.

 

"Leave her be for now, Miroku." spoke Kohaku. "She'll cool down...eventually."

 

"Hope you're right." murmured the monk.

 

Little did Miroku and Sango was that something else would happen that would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whitney helped with this, too.:)


	13. The price of premarital sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sango discovers some shocking news._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Thirteen: The price of premarital sex**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This cute little fairy tale belongs to Ze Great Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

   The night Sango and Miroku first had sex or as Jackie Burkhart would say, "Proved their love.", they used a condom and have been doing so, ever since...though, little do they know, condoms have a tendency to sometimes break.

 

"No way..." Sango whispered as her face turned red. "This can't be happening...!"

 

In her bathroom, she is staring at five home pregnancy tests and each of them had a plus sign.

 

"Oh, what am I gonna do?!" Sango muttered as she walked in circles. "My dad will kill me! Or worse, he'll kill Miroku!!"

 

"Sister!" Kohaku called from the outside the bathroom. "Are you all right?"

 

"GO AWAY!!" Sango shouted.

 

"AAH!!!" Kohaku yelped as he jumped back. "W-what's wrong with you?!"

 

"I'm not feeling well!" Sango answered. "Just leave me alone!!"

 

"O-Okay!" Kohaku complied. "Jeez!"

 

Kohaku left, after that. Sango sighed as she sat on the floor, holding her head.

 

"What am I gonna tell Miroku?" she asked herself. "He'll never wanna see me again!"

 

_"Sango?"_ Kirara called from behind the bathroom door. _"Is everything okay?"_

 

"Don't worry, Kirara," Sango answered. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little under the weather."

 

_"You sure?"_ Kirara asked.

 

"I'm sure," the Puma Woman answered.

 

_"...Sango, I don't think you're telling the truth,"_ Kirara spoke. _"tell me what's wrong."_

 

A pause...until Sango opened the door.

 

"See for yourself," she told the nekomata.

 

Kirara came and saw the pregnancy tests.

 

_"Oh, my gosh!"_ she cried. _"You're pregnant?!"_

 

"Yes..." Sango answered, hanging her head low. "And I don't know how to tell my father...or Miroku."

 

_"You're gonna have to tell them at some point."_ Kirara explained. _"And whether you wanna keep the baby or not is your choice."_

 

"I know..." Sango replied. "That doesn't mean I can't be scared, though."

 

_"And I don't blame you,"_ Kirara said, placing her tiny paw on her master's left thigh. _"But...I'll be here to support you, you know."_

 

The nekomata's encouraging words made the younger demon slayer smile just a little bit.

 

"Thank you, Kirara." she replied.

 

_"Well, you helped me,"_ Kirara answered. _"it's only fair that I return the favor."_

 

Sango smiled and hugged the little nekomata.

 

*****Later that day*****

 

   Sango called Miroku and told him to meet her at the park. He didn't ask why and just did what she told him to do. He soon found her, sitting at the park bench.

 

"Sango," he called. "what'd you want to talk about?"

 

Sango chewed her lip nervously.

 

"Miroku...I'm not really sure how to put this delicately..." she started.

 

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. "Come on, Sango. Just tell me."

 

Sango took three deep breaths before blurting out, "Miroku, I'm pregnant!"

 

3...2...1...

 

***FWUMP!!***

 

Miroku fainted.

 

"Miroku!" Sango cried as she knelt down to her boyfriend's side. "Are you okay?!"

 

"Ohhh..." Miroku groaned. "Everything's spinning...!!"

 

"Pull yourself together, Miroku!" the demon slayer told him.

 

After a while, the Snow Monkey Man found his feet.

 

"All right," he began. "I'm fine, now."

 

"That's a relief," she sighed.

 

"So, you're really pregnant?" Miroku asked.

 

"Yeah," Sango answered, looking away. "to be honest, I'm still trying to take it all in."

 

A pause.

 

"...Does anyone else know?" the monk asked.

 

"Only Kirara," the Puma Woman answered. "My Dad and my brother don't know yet."

 

"Though, they will find out, eventually." Miroku pointed out. "What are you gonna do?"

 

"I'm really not sure," Sango answered.

 

"Do you plan on keeping the child?" her beau inquired.

 

A pause...up till Sango nodded her head.

 

"Of course I do," she answered. "I...I know it seems short, but I love it, already!"

 

Miroku glanced down at his covered right arm that had prayer beads wrapped around it.

 

"What's the matter?" Sango asked. "You don't want to have the baby?"

 

"N-no!" Miroku cried. "Oh! No, I mean yes! I mean...ARGH!!"

 

He held his head in frustration.

 

"I don't know!" he exclaimed.

 

Sango looked at her beau in concern.

 

"Miroku?" she asked.

 

Miroku looked at Sango prior to sighing as he put his paw on hers.

 

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

 

"...Sango," he started, "if you're really serious about this...then I'll do everything I can to support you and this child."

 

"Really?!" Sango asked, smiling.

 

"Of course," Miroku replied. "Besides...if I don't take responsibility for this, I'll be a coward."

 

"Oh, Miroku, thank you!" Sango cried, tackling the Snow Monkey Man in a hug.

 

"OOF!!!" Miroku grunted as he fell back.

 

Yet, he laughed as he held Sango, who kissed him on his cheek.

 

"What about your father and Kohaku?" he inquired.

 

"I'll tell them, too," Sango answered. "I'm sure Kohaku will understand...my Dad, not so much."

 

"Right, because he hates me..." the Snow Monkey Man deadpanned. "Oh, boy, when he finds out, he'll rip me to shreds...literally."

 

"I won't let him," the Puma Woman assured. "I promise."

 

Miroku smiled at his girlfriend.

 

"Thank you, Sango." he said.

 

"Don't mention it." replied Sango.

 

So, that very same day, the young demon slayer brought her monk boyfriend over to her home.

 

"Are you ready?" she asked.

 

   Miroku took in a deep breath, calming himself before he nodded. Next, Sango used her house keys, unlocked the door, and she entered her house with Miroku.

 

"Father! Kohaku!" she called. "I'm home!"

 

"Welcome back, sis!" Kohaku greeted as he hugged Sango, then he noticed Miroku. "Miroku, what're you doing here?! Do you know what'll happen if Father sees you?!"

 

"Believe me, I do," Miroku answered. "but this is important."

 

"What is?" Kohaku asked.

 

Before the monk could answer that, Sango and Kohaku's father appeared.

 

"Sango, welcome back," he spoke, though he frowned when he saw Miroku. "Miroku."

 

"H-Hello, sir...!" the Snow Monkey Man stammered as he raised a paw. "How are you...?"

 

"Father...Kohaku," Sango began. "There's...something I need to tell you...but no matter what, please don't get angry."

 

"Why?" asked her father before he glared at Miroku. "What happened? What did you to do my daughter?!"

 

_'Really?!'_ Miroku thought with an incredulous look. _'She hasn't even told him the news and he already suspects me?!'_

 

"Father, it's nothing like that!" Sango cried. "Please, listen to me!!"

 

Her father took a deep breath and sighed.

 

"Fine. What is it, Sango?" he inquired.

 

"...I'm pregnant," Sango answered, "and Miroku's the father."

 

3...2...1...

 

"I'LL KILL YOU, MONK!!!!" Sango's father roared.

 

"AAH!!!" Miroku screamed as he backed away.

 

"Father, please don't kill Miroku!" Sango begged, getting in-between both her father and her boyfriend. "He agreed to take responsibility for this!"

 

"I don't care what he agreed to!" her father shouted. "He's dead!!"

 

"Father, be reasonable!" Kohaku cried, trying to hold him back. "At least he admitted to it! Most men are too cowardly to do that!"

 

"Kohaku, you go to your room!" his father ordered. "And Sango! I forbid you to see that...that... _sleazeball_ ever again!!"

 

"But, Father--" Sango began.

 

"No buts!!" her father interrupted before he glared at Miroku. "And as for you!! Get your ass out of my house and never come back!! And if you ever go near my daughter again, I'll break your neck like a twig!!!"

 

"But sir, I--" Miroku started.

 

" **I SAID GET OUT!!!!** "

 

"Miroku, no! You stay here!" Sango shouted, shocking him, her brother, and father.

 

"Sango, what do you think you're doing?!" asked her father.

 

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Sango questioned. "I'm standing up for the man I love!!"

 

"Sis..." Kohaku whispered.

 

"Father, I'm also responsible for my pregnancy," Sango explained. "As such, Miroku and I are going to see this through to the end. I thought...maybe, you'd give us your blessing...but, since you hate Miroku's guts so much, then I guess it's too much to ask, isn't it?!"

 

Her father didn't say anything.

 

"...I guess I have my answer," Sango said as she went to her room. "Miroku, come with me."

 

"R-Right," replied the monk as her followed the demon slayer.

 

As he did, he heard Sango sniffling quietly.

 

"Sango?" he spoke in a gentle voice.

 

"I'm fine...!" she whispered.

 

"No, you're not," Miroku argued, softly. "Sango, I know when you're upset."

 

Sango sat on her bed, her paws covering her eyes. Miroku took her into his embrace and let her cry on his shoulder.

 

"Easy, Sango," he soothed. "too much stress will harm the baby."

 

"I know," Sango sobbed. "I'm just so angry!"

 

"I understand," replied Miroku. "I can't believe how selfish your father is being."

 

"I thought I could get him to understand," Sango added. "But I guess I was wrong."

 

"What will you do, now?" Miroku inquired.

 

Sango took in a deep breath and she exhaled.

 

"I'm going to move out." she answered.

 

"Move out?" Miroku repeated.

 

"Yes," Sango nodded. "And you're coming with me."

 

"To where?" Miroku asked.

 

"Anywhere," Sango answered. "that's the point."

 

"...If that's what you want, then come live with me at the temple," the monk spoke.

 

"Will Master Mushin be all right with that?" the demon slayer inquired.

 

"Of course," Miroku told her. "I'm sure of it."

 

The Puma Woman smiled gratefully.

 

"Thank you, Miroku." she said. "I love you so much."

 

"And I love you, Sango."

 

   That day, Sango and Miroku packed up all of her belongings, left her home, and helped the former settle in to the latter's temple. Of course, Sango still kept in contact with Kohaku. Her father...not so much.

 

   Many obstacles awaited the young demon slayer and her monk beau. First off, they had to go to parenting classes, on top of birthing ones. Second, Sango had to take time off from school. Third, she was sick nearly all of the time. Fourth, she was almost constantly hungry and had odd cravings. Fifth, she went through many mood swings. One minute, she was angry, the next, she was very sad. Miroku was always nervous around her.

 

When Kagome heard about Sango's pregnancy, she gave the couple her support. The second she found out, it went along the lines of this:

 

"So, Sango, is it true?"

 

"Yes, Kagome. I am pregnant with Miroku's child."

 

"You're a sophmore! How could you do something so stupid?!"

 

"...I'm a sophmore."

 

"What are you and Miroku going to do?" Kagome asked.

 

A pause...at that moment, Sango answered, "We're planning on keeping the baby."

 

"You sure?"

 

Sango nodded. Kagome smiled and hugged her; Sango returned the gesture.

 

"Just know that I'm here for you," Kagome said.

 

"Thanks, Kagome." replied Sango.

 

"No problem," Kagome answered. "You've always been like a big sister to me."

 

Sango smiled.

 

"Thank you, Kagome," she spoke.

 

"Don't mention it, Sango," replied the Border Collie Woman.

 

   Kohaku lent his support, too. Yes, his older sister's pregnancy was a big shock to him, yet he was also a bit happy at the thought of becoming an uncle, despite his age. He did whatever he could to make Sango feel comfortable.

 

"Thanks, Kohaku," spoke Sango. "You're the best little brother a sister could have."

 

"No need to thank me, Sis," Kohaku replied. "you're my sister and I'll always help you out."

 

Sango smiled at him. It was going to be a long and difficult journey...though, Sango knew that in the end, it would all be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha thought that I forgot about this...well, I didn't.:|
> 
>  
> 
> At any rate, now Sango's relationship with her father's strained.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and that exchange between Kagome and Sango was from _That '70s Show_ , when Jackie has her pregnancy scare.


	14. Kagome's Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Inuyasha tends to a sick Kagome._

**Inuyasha Animal People: Opposites Attract  
Chapter Fourteen: Kagome's Flu**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha. This glorious feudal fairy tale belongs to Ze Great Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

   A week had passed after Kagome heard of her best friend's pregnancy. She was a bit shocked when she heard that Sango moved out of her place and moved in with Miroku, but she didn't blame her. It was her choice, and she knew that Sango would manage. That is, as long as Miroku didn't drive her nuts with his constant lechery.

 

Right now, Kagome was on her way home with Inuyasha, who, for some reason, was wearing a baseball cap on his head.

 

"Remind me why I'm wearing this crappy thing on my ears," Inuyasha spoke up, irritably, "I mean, there's Animal People in Japan! It's not like they're gonna freak when they see me!"

 

"Look, I'm just trying not to take any chances, all right?" Kagome asked.

 

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever."

 

As they walked, Kagome suddenly let out a cough.

 

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

 

"Nothing," Kagome answered, "just a little cough."

 

"'Just a little cough', my ass," Inuyasha replied, placing his hand over the Border Collie Woman's forehead, "you're practically burning up!"

 

Kagome sneered and pushed his hand away.

 

"I'm fine!" she snapped. "Jeez, what's with you?!"

 

"What's with me?!" Inuyasha questioned. "You're the one who's acting weird!"

 

Kagome groaned as she kept walking.

 

"Never mind," she spoke, "let's just go."

 

Inuyasha scowled as he followed her. The moment they arrived home, Kagome began to cough again.

 

"That cough sounds like it's getting worse," Inuyasha noted, "come on. Let's get inside."

 

He lead her inside of the manor and upstairs to her room. At that moment, Atsuko saw them enter.

 

"Kagome?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

 

"Hi, Mom," Kagome greeted, "I'm fine. It's just a little cough--"

 

"'Just a little cough', my foot!" Inuyasha barked. "Your forehead nearly burned my hand!"

 

"What?!" Atsuko questioned.

 

"Mom, don't worry about it," Kagome reassured, "I'm sure that it'll pass."

 

"Come on," Inuyasha urged, pulling Kagome along, but not very roughly, "Your bed's up here."

 

"Okay, okay!" Kagome cried. "Stop with all the yanking! Sheesh!"

 

"Quit yer bitchin'!" Inuyasha spat. "I'm not even yanking you that hard!"

 

Atsuko only sighed and shook her head.

 

"Good grief," she muttered.

 

In the days that followed, Kagome started to show signs of the flu.

 

"Goddammit." she cursed, laying in her bed. "I feel awful."

 

"The flu will do that to you, honey," Atsuko told her, taking her daughter's temperature, "Inuyasha was right to bring you home, immediately."

 

"He didn't have to be a jerk about it," Kagome spoke up, hoarsely.

 

"I think that's just his way of showing he cares," Atsuko assured, "like a _tsundere_."

 

Outside the room, Inuyasha stood near the doorway with his arms crossed.

 

_'What the heck's she talkin' about?'_ he mentally questioned. _'I'm not a tsundere!'_

 

"Oh, dear," Atsuko said as she looked at the thermometer, "102 degrees!"

 

"Told you!" Inuyasha called from outside.

 

Kagome growled, though she coughed heavily right after.

 

"Kagome, you are not to leave this bed until your fever goes down." Atsuko instructed.

 

"But, Mom, what about school?!" Kagome questioned, sitting up.

 

"No buts, young lady!" Atsuko answered. "Your health comes first!"

 

"Yes, ma'am..." Kagome conceded, lying back in her bed.

 

"Good," Atsuko spoke, "Try and get plenty of rest, all right?"

 

"Okay..." Kagome replied, dozing off.

 

Atsuko left the room, soon after. As she did, she saw Inuyasha standing nearby.

 

"Standing guard?" she inquired with a smile.

 

"Psh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "As if. I'm just standing here because I'm bored, dammit."

 

Atsuko chuckled.

 

"Of course," she said, "hopefully, you'll find something that will remedy that."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha replied.

 

That's when a thought occurred to him.

 

_'Remedy...!'_ he thought. _'That's it!'_

 

At that moment, he ran off.

 

"Wait!" Atsuko called. "Where are you going?"

 

"I'll be right back!" Inuyasha responded as he rushed out of the manor.

 

The older priestess was left very confused.

 

"Where could he be going?" she asked to no one in particular.

 

"Just let him be," spoke Sesshomaru as he walked by, "My little brother has always been a mystery to me."

 

"Oh, Sesshomaru- _san_ ," Atsuko spoke, slightly surprised.

 

"Sorry," Sesshomaru replied, "Did I startle you?"

 

"A little bit," Atsuko admitted, "What do you think your brother is up to?"

 

"Like I said, I have no idea," Sesshomaru answered before looking into Kagome's room, "However...I think it might have something to do with your daughter."

 

Hearing that made Atsuko smile.

 

"So, that's it," she spoke, "He really does care for her."

 

*****A lot later*****

 

Inuyasha had returned, carrying a big basket full of ingredients. Herbs, fish, crabs, apples, crabs, and even a dead boar.

 

"What is this!?" Toga asked in surprise.

 

"Ingredients," Inuyasha answered, simply, setting the basket down, "they're for a potion that mother used to whip up whenever I got sick."

 

Toga's eyes went wide slightly.

 

"Is that right?" he inquired.

 

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he dragged the basket into the kitchen, dropping several things as he did.

 

   At that point, he promptly got busy in preparing a potion for Kagome. He took out some herbs and roots, gutted the fish and the boar and took out their livers, and put them all in a pot. That's right, their livers.

 

Nearby, Sota and Rin happened to be watching.

 

"Eww, gross!" Sota whispered. "What is that?!"

 

"Liver potion," Rin answered, "From what I heard, Lord Inuyasha's mother made it for him when he was ill. I think he's making it for Mistress Kagome."

 

"No way!" Sota cried. "Kagome won't drink that!"

 

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" Inuyasha asked.

 

"Ah!" Sota and Rin squeaked, running off.

 

"Tch," Inuyasha scoffed, resuming his cooking, "kids today."

 

*****Later*****

 

Kagome was still lying in bed, coughing heavily.

 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called from the other side of her room.

 

"What?" Kagome asked, her voice hoarse from all the coughing.

 

"I brought you something for your flu," Inuyasha answered, "can I come in?"

 

"I guess so," Kagome answered, and Inuyasha entered, holding a cup of the potion.

 

"Here," he spoke, holding it out to her, "Drink it."

 

"Sure..." Kagome complied, reaching out to the cup...yet she recoiled back at the putrid stench emanating from the potion within it. "What is that?!"

 

"It's supposed to make you feel better," Inuyasha answered, "now drink."

 

   Kagome hesitantly took the cup from Inuyasha, pinched her nose, and took a sip. She found that the taste was so much worse than how it smelled. She almost gagged, although she forced herself to choke it down.

 

_'Oh, dear God, this is horrible...!'_ Kagome thought. _'But...he did go out of his way to make this for me. As much as I hate this, I better choke it down.'_

 

Afterwards, Kagome had finished drinking the potion.

 

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she spoke, "Where'd you learn how to make this?"

 

"...My Mother used to make it for me when I was little," Inuyasha answered, "although, the ingredients were kinda different. While she used dry stuff, I used fresh things."

 

"...Fresh things?" Kagome repeated, almost dreadfully. "Uh...what kind of fresh things?"

 

"Fresh--" Inuyasha was soon cut off when Sota came in, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "T-That doesn't matter! What matters is getting over this flu!"

 

"Uh...right..." Kagome agreed, lying back down.

 

_'I'm gonna find out, at some point,'_ she thought, _'Though, something tells me I won't like the answer.'_

 

(A/N: You got it, baby!)

 

Following that, as Kagome lay in her bed, Inuyasha gently rubbed her legs to help her sleep.

 

"Did your mother do that when you were sick, too?" the young priestess asked.

 

"Uh-huh," Inuyasha nodded.

 

Kagome made a small smile.

 

_'He really is a sweet guy,'_ she thought.

 

Kagome let out a tired yawn as she nodded off into dreamland. Inuyasha chuckled before he stood up and walked out.

 

"Sleep tight, Kagome," he spoke, softly.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Kagome had awoken, feeling much better than yesterday.

 

"Ahh!" she sighed as she stretched her arms. "I can't believe how well that remedy worked!"

 

As she opened, Inuyasha suddenly fell back onto her floor, snoring.

 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a bit surprised to see him there.

 

"Five more minutes, Mother," Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep.

 

Kagome smiled, warmly.

 

_'Aw, he's dreaming about his mother,'_ she thought, _'how cute is that?!'_

 

"Kagome! You're awake!"

 

Kagome looked up to see Atsuko.

 

"Hey, Mom," she greeted.

 

"How're you feeling, dear?" Atsuko asked.

 

"Much better," Kagome answered, "thanks to Inuyasha. He made me some medicine and that made me feel better."

 

"That was very sweet of him," Atsuko commented, "Although, I'm surprised you actually choked it down."

 

"Huh?" Kagome muttered. "Why?"

 

"He didn't tell you?" Atsuko inquired, blinking.

 

"No, why?" Kagome replied, somewhat dreading the answer.

 

"Well..." Atsuko muttered before she whispered something in Kagome's ear.

 

" **...HE MADE IT WITH WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!** " she screamed while Inuyasha just kept snoring.

 

Atsuko sighed as she nodded.

 

"Liver potion?! _That's_ what he made me drink?!" Kagome questioned. "No wonder it smelled and tasted so bad! I don't believe this!"

 

All the while, Inuyasha continued snoring. When he woke up, Kagome didn't speak to him all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought we forgot about this? THINK AGAIN!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This one was Fang's idea.:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this.


End file.
